Arrogancia y orgullo
by sami116
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma, apesar de ese caracter tan dificl que tienen los dos, poco a poco fueron cayendo uno en el otro inevitablemente.   ENTREN LEAN Y COMENTEN! :D
1. Dos meses de aguantarte

(Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen)

Era una hermosa noche en la Corporación Capsula, o al menos a sus alrededores, las estrellas brillaban y la luna absorbía la luz del sol para expulsarla causando una hermosa iluminación en el cielo azul oscuro. Las nubes casi invisibles se acumulaban unas sobre otras, los grillos competían entre ellos y se escuchaban….gritos…

B- Sabes que Vegeta me tienes harta y no es la primera vez que te lo digo pero en esta ocasión va con más ¡odio del que mi cuerpo es capaz de manejar! – Bulma discutía con Vegeta ¿quien se creía que era para hacer un comentario machista?, a ella que era el cerebro de la Corporación Capsula, a ella que le dio un hogar en el cual vivir.

Pero no, esta vez no lo va a aguantar más, no señor. "_Si lo tengo que sacar con mis propias manos ¡lo haré!" _pensaba la genio.

Vegeta sonrió con sorna mientras fruncía el ceño y le dijo:

- Así que ese cuerpo tuyo tiene fuerza después de todo, lo pongo en duda, ni siquiera sabes cocinar para salvar tu miserable vida. Eres ineficiente incluso para los de tu misma raza- se levanto de la mesa mientras hablaba y observaba como bulma cerraba con fuerza sus manos. _"se va a lastimar con sus uñas"_, aunque pasaba burlándose se continuaba preguntando como un cuerpo podía ser tan débil y tener tanta valentía y fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarle verbalmente, a él Príncipe de los Saiyayines.

-No me busques Vegeta por que me encontrarás, ¿¡me oíste! , te crees que eres superior ¿verdad? Pues estas peor que un niño engañado y perdido, que solo ve lo que quiere ver. Pero allá tú si no aceptas la situación real de tu vida- estaba demasiado furiosa como para medir sus palabras ahora sí pensaba decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir y no le importaba si en el proceso él se lo tomara de muy mala gana- Sabes que Goku de un puntapié te vence, ¿no espera que digo?- se comenzó a acercar al guerrero que ya no tenia ningún tipo de sonrisa en su cara y comenzaba a mostrar una mueca de enfado y cuando estuvo al frente, ella sonrió burlona al ver que su discurso estaba tocando fondo en el punto débil de Vegeta, su orgullo, y continuo -estoy segura de que el prodigo guerrero legendario te mata de un soplido.

Bulma termino su discurso, estaba deseosa de saber que tenia él para contradecirla sin embargo paso un segundo y sintió una presión en la espalda, sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo ¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto sintió algo que la asfixiaba, estaba contra una pared _¿Vegeta?_ No sabia que hacer ahora, este era su fin. El miedo comenzó a aumentar cuando posó sus manos sobre la mano de piedra de Vegeta para intentar zafarse, era inútil lo sabia. La desesperación se apoderó de ella _"que paso con la valentía de hace un momento"_ se repetía para darse coraje.

Bulma se rindió no podía contra él. La falta de aire comenzaba a marearla, no quería abrir los ojos. No lo podía admitir, no quería creer o sentir que él la estaba aterrando, maltratando… Todo lo que le dijo fue verdad, Goku es mejor que él, que no lo quisiera aceptar no significara que tuviera que hacerla pasar por tanta angustia.

(Vegeta)

A pesar de no estar aplicando mucha fuerza sabia que era demasiado para el cuerpo de ella. No tenia por que haber hablado de mas, se tenia merecido ser castigada por dirigirse de tal manera al guerrero más fuerte del universo. Muy equivocada estaba en que le iba a dar un trato especial por que esa fuera su casa.

Pasaron unos 10 segundos y comenzó a notar como dejaba de luchar _"eso es todo lo que puede hacer para salvarse, rendirse"_ se pensó ya recapacitando del momento de furia que nublo sus acciones. Podía sentir perfectamente el miedo que emanaba del cuerpo de la muchacha, era una sensación que ya conocía pero ¿Por qué se sentía incomoda? Casi como si no quisiera sentir sufrimiento proveniente de ella. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo débil? ¿Dos meses en esa casa de locos y ya la terrícola estaba influenciándolo?

El color de los labios de la peli azul comenzaron a opacarse y luego su cara comenzó a perder su brillo jovial. Vegeta lo notó _"¡Maldición!"_ No pudo evitarlo. Soltó el agarre.

(Bulma)

¿En que momento lo trajo a su casa? _"Tengo tanta vida por delante, no es justo, me encantaría defenderme…"_ Bulma sintió como la mano se retiró rápidamente y no podía hacer nada para evitar la caída, sus piernas estaban temblando igual que sus brazos, sus miembros le eran de poca ayuda en estos momentos; y su mente estaba descontrolada, temerosa, llena de dudas, llena de miedo, no podía admitirlo pero ese fue el momento más horrible de su experimentada vida, una sensación de suplica interna para que todo terminara y ahora que ya termino no quería enfrentar a la mirada llena de arrogancia y jactancia de aquel que se apodero de su corazón en dos meses….

N/A: Bueno si llegaste aquí te agradezco mucho el haber leído mi historia es la primera que hago así que espero mucho sus mensajes en donde me digan si les gusto, lo que no les gusto y todo lo que me quieran escribir será bienvenido! Gracias de todo corazón. Pura vida =)


	2. ¿Acaso eso es un lo siento?

Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡En serio llenan mi corazón y mente de felicidad! =)

Pienso esforzarme mucho para que la historia sea lo mejor que pueda escribir =)

Pura vida. Sami =)

(Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen)

(Bulma)

"_¿Qué hago? ¡Auch mi garganta! ¿Que hago? _se repetía Bulma temerosa, hincada en el suelo masajeándose el cuello sin abrir sus ojos. La tensión se respiraba, solo se oía su forzosa respiración y su tos.

"_Levántate Bulma ¡tu eres mas fuerte que esto!, no te puedes acobardar, no ahora… "_ La genio poco a poco paso de desprender una esencia de miedo y terror a una llena de fuerza, enojo, descontrol, todo lo que le daba fuerza se comenzó a acumular para poder enfrentarle, al menos verbalmente. No podía permitir que primero se atreviera a lanzar comentarios de superioridad sobre las mujeres y que luego la ataque físicamente.

MB- Cariño ¿que haces en media sala hincada? ¿Acaso rezas?- La señora Briefs comenzó a reírse en la manera que tanto la caracterizaba, subiendo su delicada mano derecha para medio tapar su boca entre una risita y otra. Pensaba que su única hija se sentiría apenada de ser descubierta en su momento de meditación - Oh hija estoy tan orgullosa de ti, voy a ir a prepararte un poco de té, hasta te masajeas el cuello de tanto que has orado. Debe de estar deshidratada tu garganta. Ya vuelvo no me tardo.- y saliendo de la sala dejó sola a una atónica incrédula.

Ella conocía a su madre desde el día en que nació, claro está, pero había ocasiones en que sentía que su madre prefería ignorar lo que pasa realmente o en verdad no se percataba de la situación. Por lo menos en ese instante no le molestó, más bien se sintió por una fracción de segundo aliviada de no ser presionada de contar lo que pasó.

_¡Donde rayos se metió Vegeta!_ Se interrogó de repente.

De pronto escuchó pasos que se aproximaban, no estaba prestando nada de atención a nada, parecía que se desconectó de sus alrededores y no se percató de la cercanía de alguien. No se animo a alzar la vista. Su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. _"¡Levanta la cabeza Bulma!"_ le exigió la consciencia. Lo hizo.

Dejo escapar su aliento. No era nada serio. Era su madre aproximándose tarareando algo poco entendible _"¿¡Porque!"_ Gritaba su mente. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse como siempre lo hacia? ya estaba a salvo nada iba a pasar pero los instintos actúan sin que se dejaran dominar.

MB- Aquí tienes cariño, tu té y unos panecillos salados que tu padre y yo acabamos de comprar. No dures mucho orando por que se te enfría el té- Bulma cerró sus ojos sonriendo con incredulidad mientras una gotita de sudor se resbalaba por su frente y luego su mejilla. _"Eres única mamá. Eres como la reina de la paz"_ viendo como su madre ponía la bandeja en una mesita que se encontraba rodeada por un sillón largo y dos pequeños. Su madre desapareció rápidamente.

Tengo que levantarme _"Sabes me parece que él ya olvido todo lo que pasó, ni se tomó la molestia de enfrentarte, se esfumó como por arte de magia"_ su mente tenia razón, pero eso no significaba que ella lo olvidara así de fácil.

(Vegeta) (En la cámara de entrenamiento)

Sinceramente mentiría si dijera que le había tomado demasiada importancia a lo que ocurrió. _"Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, si me retas respondo al reto, que te afecte no es mi problema"_ se pensó antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento. Sin querer entender por supuesto por que sentía tanta presión en su pecho, era algo desconocido, _"¿Arrepentimiento tal vez?"_

-¡Nunca!- una masiva cantidad de energía se liberó de todo su cuerpo. La cámara de gravedad no podría soportar mucho. Así paso un par de horas o hasta más tiempo con su rabia, una que no se explicaba de donde provenía.

"_Esa humana no se merece que piense en ella y su preciada cámara de gravedad no tenia por que sufrir los daños por el estrés que la terrícola le provocaba"_ y la energía se disminuyo lentamente.

Inconsciente mente buscó el disminuido ki de la peli azul. Estaba un poco alterado, un poco más grande por la exaltación. Vegeta lo sintió claramente en ese instante, el instinto de supervivencia en ella, luchando contra él cuando sabia que era una perdida de energía, la que debía de conservar para alargar sus probabilidades de respirar. Pero no, siempre jugando contra su suerte, siempre metiéndose en peligro. Si seguía así no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo. _"Imposible, ella es fuerte para ser una humana"_ se pensó con un deje de arrogancia. _"Me ha enfrentado y retado demasiadas veces y ahí esta, chillona y vulgar como siempre..."_

De pronto Vegeta sintió un cosquilleo enorme proveniente de su estómago. Ya se había ejercitado un poco. Y sin pensarlo mucho tomó una toalla que colgaba cerca de la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba ansioso por saber como le reclamaría la terrícola, ¿lo intentaría echar de la casa? Lo que Vegeta deseaba ocultar era que debajo de toda esa ansiedad que sentía se escondía un remordimiento que lo estaba carcomiendo. Necesitaba que la mujer, _"Bulma"_ hizo eco en su mente, le perdonara aun si él no le demostrara que le importaba su opinión al respecto.

Ya al frente de la puerta que conectaba el patio con la cocina, se quedó estático en un intento de escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado de esta. Su desarrollado oído capto la voz de Bulma con facilidad, temblaba casi imperceptible mente. Al parecer no se había recuperado del todo. _"¡Maldición!"_ mascullo en voz baja.

B- Papá no tardes mucho, ya sabes lo difícil que es mantener la corporación capsula y la casa al mismo tiempo.

"_¿O será que no quieres estar sola en la casa con un Sayajin? Sé sincera contigo misma mujer." _La verdad a Vegeta no le apetecía entrar para encontrarse con el viejo hasta perdió las ganas de comer, así que sobrevoló al techo de la casa, cerca del balcón de la habitación de la mujer.

A pesar de que kakaroto era de su misma raza, actuaba un cien porciento como un humano, no parecía molestarle nada sobre ellos, todo lo contrario los defendía. En cambio él se hacia un lío y se comenzaba a ahogar en un vaso de agua.

Pudo escuchar el carro del viejo y la mujer extraña partir. Ahora empezaba el juego…

Después de un rato de meditar, cayó en la cuenta de que su comportamiento fue irracional. Ella se arriesgó a darle un hogar y comida. "_A un completo desconocido, hasta era peligroso en un cien porciento para ella en ese entonces" _Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, no le gustaban las deudas, le debía el mantenimiento y ahora un tipo de disculpa, por lo acontecido hace un rato, que por supuesto se desfiguraría antes de ser pronunciada y terminaba en otro insulto que comenzaría con otra batalla verbal.

Su estómago protesto por comida nuevamente. Ahora que los molestos terrícolas se fueron solo quedaba una a la cual enfrentar. Y se dirigió a la cocina.

(Bulma)

"_Gracias dulce destino por llevarte a mis padres una semana y dejarme con maniático que casi me ahorca y no lo pensaría dos veces en volverlo hacer"_…

¿En serio lo volvería hacer? Se cuestionó en seco. Después de que se pudo sosegar del miedo y el enojo sabía que ese tipo de comportamiento no era propio de Vegeta. Sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento _"Yo le di en su punto más sensible después de todo"_ Suspiro, ya no tenia caso prestarle atención a eso, tenia otras cosas por las qué preocuparse como por ejemplo crear unos prototipos para una nueva tecnología que sacaría la compañía dentro de dos meses. _"Pues ni modo lo pasado, pasado. Ahora a seguir con todo el trabajo que me dejó mi padre. Ya lo perdonaré…"_

Estaba trabajando en modelo de teléfono de pequeño tamaño que permitía a las personas a hablar con otras en cualquier parte del planeta. Pero no solo una llamada, sino que tenia como objetivo hacer un holograma casi real para que se pudieran observar. No le tomaría mas de un día terminarlo, un limite de cinco horas mas o menos. _"Sin ser interrumpida claro"_

¡Vaya! se había olvidado lo maravilloso que era inventar, el olor del papel para hacer los planos, la atmósfera especial que se creaba en aquel solitario laboratorio, respiró profundo para que ese momento de nostalgia y felicidad quedara grabado en su memoria, era perfecto para la científica hasta que…

V-¿Mujer que crees que haces perdiendo tu tiempo? La comida no se va a hacer sola- dijo arre costado en el marco de la puerta. A pesar de que sus palabras eran toscas y como si ignorara el hecho de que ella estaba resentida por sus actos, Vegeta lo único que quería era asegurarse de que hubiera otra pelea, para saber si en verdad las cosas seguirían igual o no.

Bulma no se inmutó. No alzó su mirada para verle. Todo su lenguaje corporal expresaba que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la presencia de él. Prosiguió dibujando los planos.

El guerrero sabía que lo estaba retando. Pero no podía responder al reto, no hasta estar seguro de que nada había cambiado. Y en eso ella comenzó a hablar:

B- ¿Por que te fuiste?- él se extraño por la sensación que le subió por su columna hasta cada hebra de cabello que poseía cuando esos ojos celestes se posaron en los suyos, pero sus gestos faciales eran tan mínimos que ella no sabía la influencia de sus palabras en el orgulloso sayajin - Piensas que puedes hacer eso e irte como si fuera un hecho insignificante- su voz iba subiendo de tono, el enojo y el resentimiento se mezclaron.

Bulma intentó analizar cuales podrían ser los pensamientos de Vegeta en esos instantes. Sintió como un nudo comenzaba a causar dolor en su garganta, las lágrimas ya querían hacer acto de presencia en su cara pero no las dejó. Como deseó poder leer su mente. ¿En verdad no le importaba ella? _"¡Basta Bulma! Se aprovechará de tu debilidad ante él y no tardaría en usarlo como algo en tu contra"_ la voz de la razón dentro de ella tenía la verdad pero cuando estaba cerca de él la imprudencia se autoproclamaba líder y sabía como dominarla.

Se llevó la mano a su cuello y lo acarició rápidamente y le miró con tantas preguntas escritas en su cara. A pesar de todo su garganta se recuperó muy rápido, no la había lastimado nada en realidad solo fue una advertencia y un susto nada más. Y debía admitirlo se sorprendió mucho cuando pensó en que aunque la cólera del peli negro se notaba increíble mente la fuerza de sus manos fue nula, él era extremadamente fuerte, si hubiera usado una fuerza equivalente a la de su ira, no la habría ni tocado por que la energía que su cuerpo desprendería la hubiera aniquilado.

Era mucho para ella en un día no lo podía soportar más. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de pasar a Vegeta, sin verle claro, le dijo: -Programaré a un robot para que te haga de comer estará listo en unos quince minutos- siguió caminando.

Vegeta frunció el seño y la miró, no lo iba a dejar así y antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance alzó su brazo derecho que se encontraba cruzado contra su pecho junto con el izquierdo y agarró el delgado brazo derecho de Bulma. No con fuerza pero con una dominancia propia de él. Como el agarre en el frágil cuello de la humana.

V- Quiero que me digas algo, sé sincera- mientras rompía el silencio soltó lentamente su brazo posicionándolo donde estaba desde el principio y prosiguió- ¿Para que me trajiste a tu casa si sabes que no ganarías nada al mantenerme, todo lo contrario estarías en peligro posiblemente como hoy en la mañana?- su tono de voz era tan neutro que Bulma no sabia que tipo de respuesta darle, parecía una pregunta tan poco interesante para él sin embargo se tomo la molestia de hacerlo

Bulma se volteó a verle, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros de él e hizo un gesto de estar pensando detenidamente la respuesta y dijo:

B- Simple Vegeta por que tu no actúas a como piensas en realidad en ciertas ocasiones-hizo una pausa y siguió - por que yo tengo esperanza en ti y a pesar de lo que pasó esta mañana yo se que no lo querías hacer, sé que te enfadaste pero que te preocupó lo que me hiciste…- terminó susurrando, entre cerró sus ojos que se estaban haciendo cristalinos y los apartó de los de él, no debió haber dicho eso, esas palabras eran las que se repetía constantemente para tener un atisbo de esperanza con respecto a Vegeta, para que decírselas _"ya es muy tarde para tragarme lo que dije" _–o al menos eso es lo que me hice creer- lo dijo en una voz tan baja que pensó que no la escuchó y le dijo- Ve a la cocina dentro de un rato encontrarás lo que querías- y sin mas salió del laboratorio.

No esperaba que el respondiera a eso claro estaba pero se sintió muy vacía y perdida. Hace un mes y medio que su relación con Yamcha terminó y mucho antes de que se acabara todo con él ya se había desenamorado completamente. _"¿En que momento comenzaste a formar parte de mi?"_ se pensó. Llegó a la cocina y sacó una cajita con tres capsulas, tomó una y la activo. Un robot salió de ella y le programó para que hiciera una buena cantidad de comida para que el muerto de hambre de Vegeta quedara tranquilo y no la buscara más.

Literalmente corrió hacia su habitación, necesitaba llorar subió las gradas ya con el maquillaje de sus ojos deslizándose lentamente junto con sus lágrimas por sus mejillas. _"Por que tiene que quedar tan lejos"_ ya no podía correr más y le faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar, caminaba rápido intentando calmarse _"Doblo a la derecha y cuatro puertas más"_

Sus piernas estaban temblando se sentía demasiado deprimida y triste no pudo llegar a su habitación y antes de llegar a la esquina se arre costó en la pared cayó. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y sumergió su cabeza en ellas y lloró.

V- ¿Mujer?- Bulma se sobresaltó. _"Esto no me puede estar pasando" _Se encontraba parado a dos pies de ella. 

B- ¿Que quieres? Ya te dejé al robot haciéndote comida no me molestes más. ¡Déjame en paz!- a pesar de que usó todo lo que su garganta le permitió para gritar en vez de sonar como una orden se asemejó mas a una suplica.

V- No me iré- vio como ella se paró y le miro con rabia.

B- Claro como olvidarlo siempre haces lo que te place sin considerar lo que quiero- no vio nada pero cuando se dio cuenta Vegeta estaba sosteniéndola de sus brazos casi llegando a los hombros como esta mañana pero delicadamente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte y su respiración se alteró un poco, ya sabia lo que se avecinaba, le miró el rostro en un intento de descubrir cuales eran sus planes.

V- Escucha bien lo que voy a decir por que es posible que no lo diga nuevamente. Yo…. Yo… ¡Maldición! –cerró los ojos era difícil hacerlo si la veía con tantas lagrimas en la cara los abrió con mas seguridad, hasta se podría decir que había un poquito de dulzura (al estilo de él verdad), y siguió- Admito que actué de manera irracional antes- ¿que era eso? ¿Algún intento de disculpa? Se cuestionaba Bulma- y mientras este en mi control no volverá a pasar de nuevo.

La soltó y se dirigió a la cocina. No necesitaba que le respondiera solo se lo quería decir.

N/A: muchas gracias por leerme! =) por favor comenten! Se los ruego! Se acepta lo que sea que me manden!


	3. Fue linda la felicidad mientras duró

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por alentarme a seguir escribiendo =)

Les ruego por favor que me dejen reviews incluso si no les gusto o si inclusive les dio pereza leerlo, no importa, yo acepto todo. Yo hago el fic para ustedes y necesito saber que piensan =) Entre más reviews me dejen más rápido escribo jajajaja.

Gracias a tods de corazón =)

Vivan felices. Pura vida. Sami =)

(Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen)

(Bulma)

Miró su espalda confundida, ¿acaso se preocupaba por lo que ella pensaba? _"Déjalo ser"_ ya se lo había propuesto dejar todo en el pasado y sin embargo no pudo evitar reclamarle. Lo hizo por que deseaba encontrar una manera de destruir la angustia en su interior. La pelea interna que soportó después de ese momento… de ese que fue la peor de sus experiencias y después pasó a ser la que le ayudó a dar un paso más cerca de las leves emociones del guerrero.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos mientras se recuperaba en el pasillo de su casa. Intentó con la manga de su blusa borrar aquellas manchas que su maquillaje corrido dejó en su cara. Fue inútil tenia que lavársela. Respiro profundo disfrutando "el inhalar" que tanto le había costado hace unos minutos atrás entre tantas lágrimas.

Decidió por fin continuar el camino hacia su habitación, estaba muy cansada tanto física como emocionalmente. Se daría un baño rápido con agua caliente y luego iría a su cama. Tenía que aprovechar ese momento de descanso y prepararse psicológicamente para afrontar con la Corporación Capsula, la soledad sin sus padres y a Vegeta si dañaba de nuevo la cámara de gravedad.

Suspiro muy fuerte _"Me pregunto si alguien mas en este mundo ha tenido que pasar por tantos sucesos extraños en su vida" _se pensó un poco desalentada. Pero definitivamente no cambiaria su pasado ni su vida aun si pudiera. 

Después de pasar un buen rato con los ojos cerrados bajo el picoteo de agua en su cara, decidió salir de la ducha. Tomó una bata que estaba colgada cerca, no deseaba ponerse ropa estaba muy fatigada como para moverse tanto y menos para buscar una pijama. Se la puso y la amarró a su cintura y arrastrando sus pies fuera del baño se dirigió a su magnifica y suavecita cama.

Se tiró literalmente en esta, gozando de la sensación de varias almohadas de plumas en las que cayó y sobre todo del silencio. No tardó mucho en perder la consciencia.

(Vegeta)

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo en la cocina engullendo lo que el robot le preparaba _"No cocina pero su cerebro es muy hábil"_ se pensó mientras terminaba con muslo muy grande de pollo y tiraba al suelo el hueso.

Ya satisfecho se retiró de la cocina, no se decidía entre ir a entrenar o ir a tomar un baño. _"Me bañaré e iré a dormir pero me levantaré mas temprano"_ Su entrenamiento era cada más pesado para su cuerpo y este se acostumbraba más rápido al dolor. _"Son buenas señales pronto me convertiré en un súper saiyajin, solo espera Kakaroto"_ le sonrió a la nada arrogantemente y como era propio de él sin perder tiempo se dirigió al cuarto que Bulma le había dado.

(Bulma)

Su celular la despertó de su profundo descanso _"¿Quien podrá ser?_" Lo había dejado ayer en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Sacó su brazo y se fijó, era un mensaje de Yamcha. No se había percatado pero ya había amanecido. Miró la hora y se sorprendió eran las diez de la mañana. No solía dormir hasta tan tarde, su vida no la dejaba _"Eso explica un mensaje de él a estas horas, me preguntó que querrá"_ Lo abrió para ver que decía:

_-Hola Bulma. Se que habíamos acordado que no nos íbamos a mandar mensajes que mencionaran nuestra relación pero por favor necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó. Te necesito mucho preciosa. ¿Podemos vernos hoy en el café al que siempre íbamos a las 3? Te voy a esperar. Yamcha – _

No pudo evitar sentirse irrespetada por ese mensaje tan repentino. Aunque no se sorprendió mucho, la verdad es que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación mientras estuvieron juntos, pero la diferencia es que en ese tiempo ella no se decidió a dejar de luchar por una relación en donde estaba sola y siempre lo dejaba salirse con la suya.

"_¿Voy o no voy? La verdad es que no voy a ganar nada, si me acuerdo voy y si no mejor"_ también se sintió con un poco de felicidad por que después de tantos meses podría vengarse de las incontables veces que él la había dejado plantada en una cita.

Se animó a levantarse con mucha energía, ya se sentía muchísimo mejor. Ahora que lo pensaba con mas detenimiento "es curioso como se junta todo en la vida, ayer logré acercarme más a Vegeta y hoy Yamcha intenta convencerme indirectamente de que lo volvamos a intentar, lo que no tiene ni futuro ni esperanza"

A pesar de que Yamcha como novio no servía para nada cuando se trataba de amistad era muy cumplido y amable_. "Supongo que es por el "no compromiso" que ese tipo de relación implicaba, él lograba conquistar y apoderarse del corazón de las damas por lo mismo, pero luego cuando se convertía en algo serio se le salía de las manos ya que se sentía como un prisionero"_

Se miró en el espejo del baño y se humedeció las manos para luego pasarlas por su cabello levemente desacomodarlo y luego hizo lo mismo pero las pasó por su cara. Buscó en el cuarto armario, que se encontraba separado del baño por un marco de puerta, algo que ponerse, encontró unos blue jeans y una blusa color melocotón. Y así salió lista para un nuevo día en su agitada vida.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, quedó en shock. Parecía que un montón de repugnantes cerdos hubieran pasado por esta. En el piso estaban todos los huesos de los muslos de pollo y otras cosas que Vegeta comió ayer. Había moscas, la mesa ni se podía ver de tantas sobras que dejó el guerrero y de las pilas de platos se acumulaban una tras otra en esta.

Estaba tan furiosa. Ya tenia mucho con que lidiar y se cree que tiene derecho de dejar la cocina en un desastre total. Como si no fuera importante la limpieza. "¡Que acaso no sabe que la limpieza es vida!"

Sin pensarlo mucho y dominada por la ira y la sed de venganza se dirigió al laboratorio y consiguió un mazo que le creó su padre para que se defendiera cuando salió de viaje. No pesaba más que una pluma y su mango no era muy largo pero cuando se movía bruscamente alcanzaba la fuerza de diez hombres. "Un experimento perfecto para causar varias lesiones en la caja de control de la cámara de gravedad…" pensó con una malicia que nunca antes sintió en su vida. "Vamos a ver si no vas a pensarlo dos veces antes de que vuelvas a creer que puedes hacer de las tuyas en MI casa"

Y sin más salió por la puerta del laboratorio al patio en donde estaba la cosa mas preciada para Vegeta.

N/A: waa! Gracias por sus visitas y sus reviews. Los aprecio en serio. Siempre quise hacer una historia sobre ellos dos, a pesar de que no es tan genial como me gustaría que fuera tengo reviews! Los quiero mucho! =)


	4. ¿Gracias por llegar?

N/A : Hola! =) gracias por leer =) espero que lo disfruten =) Sean felices y vivan al máximo. Sami.

(Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen)

(Bulma)

Se sentía con tanta energía destructora que podía enfrentarse a un ejército ella sola. Caminó con furia, se podían hasta oír sus pisadas en el pasto de lo duras que eran, por imposible que suene. Estando al frente de su victima, la cámara de gravedad, comenzó a reponerse de su ceguera.

Esa cosa, ¿que digo cosa? ese increíble invento que entre ella y su padre construyeron en el transcurso de una semana con tantísimo esfuerzo. Ese proyecto que le causó severos dolores de cabeza, una perdida de horas de dormir como nunca antes pudo haber tenido con otros de sus inventos. Un remordimiento repentino vino a ella, ya no estaba tan segura de si cometería tal atrocidad.

Ese aparato que era el que estaba ayudando a Vegeta a hacerse más fuerte para cuando vinieran los androides a destruir el planeta y a todos los que en el se encentrarán, pudiera arremeter contra ellos y ganarles

"_Si no te apresuras te descubrirá y adiós a la dulce venganza"_ –le advirtió su voz interna. Chasqueó su lengua, él necesitaba que alguien le enseñara que el hecho de que ella fuera humana no significaba que pudiera a hacer de las suyas por que no podía física mente enfrentarle_. "Bueno ¿que es peor que un golpe a tu orgullo? Solo con la fuerza no se dan golpes hay otros métodos"_ se dijo recuperando su entusiasmo destructivo.

Intentó escuchar si Vegeta se encontraba dentro. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior así que no podría decir si se encontraba o no. Le dio una vuelta a la cámara para buscar una mini cajita que se encontraba en un borde de la parte de debajo de esta, para que no estuviera a simple vista. Estaba segura de que ni Vegeta se tenia por enterado de que ese era el punto mas débil de la cámara.

"_Lo encontré"-_ sus manos comenzaron a sudar frio al igual que su frente_. "Aquí vamos_" y con el mini mazo entre sus manos se agachó colocando una rodilla al suelo _"¡Tranquila Bulma, tu eres la que manda! 3…2…1…"_ Agitó el mazo con fuerza en dirección a la pequeña caja y este aumentó su fuerza.

(Vegeta)

Esta mañana Vegeta se había levantado a las cinco para comenzar su entrenamiento. Por increíble que suene su estomago todavía permanecía satisfecho después de todo lo que tubo que procesar la noche anterior.

Se puso su habitual ropa de entrenamiento y salió por la ventana del balcón que daba directo a la cámara de gravedad. Se quedó mirándola. Era muy posible que si seguía entrenando como hasta ahora cumpliría su meta de convertirse en Súper saiyajin. Tenía tantos deseos de saber que se sentía tanta energía cruzando por cada partícula de su cuerpo. _"Ese poder tan grande….Ya lo conseguiré" _Se pensó viendo como instantáneamente sus manos se cerraban con fuerza. Antes de entrar a esta, decidió cambiar la rutina por al menos unas cuantas horas. Sabía que eso ayudaría a su mente principalmente, para relajarse.

Quería ver los extraños paisajes que el planeta en el que se encontraba presentaba. En su estancia ya había admirado diversos lugares que estaba seguro ningún humano habría logrado ver.

Caminaría unas cuantas horas por algunas partes del planeta, no le tomaría mucho pasar por todos los sitios que causan problemas a los terrícolas como el monte Everest. De seguro que no duraba más de media horas si disminuía la velocidad de su paso normal.

(Después de varias horas)

Estaba seguro de que casi no había caminado nada, sabia que ya había pasado por muchos lugares del continente asiático, también por todo el europeo, a su misma vez el africano también fue rápido de caminar y final mente después de perder algún tiempo despejando su mente, decidió volver a casa.

Así que se elevó por los cielos y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula. No se percato pero su estomago ya estaba algo hambriento _"Ya me parecía extraño"_ dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida observando que ya iba a llegar.

Aterrizó al frente de la gigante mansión de los Briefs, comenzó a caminar hacia el patio de atrás para entrar directamente a la cocina. Cuando se encontraba muy cerca le echo un vistazo a la cámara de gravedad, esa mirada que le dirigió se podría interpretar que fue casi melancólica como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvo en ella.

De pronto percibió el diminuto ki de la terrícola un poco alterado y se encontraba por ese mismo sector. Le prestó más atención _"Esta cerca de la cámara"_ se aseguró. Y en un movimiento rápido se encontraba detrás de la muchacha que estaba semi hincada sosteniendo, lo que era para Vegeta, un pequeño martillo que parecía tener destinado romper algo. _"La caja de controles"_ su mente le dijo _"¿Esa mujer no se suponía que era lista? a penas fue que llegue"_

Con dominio detuvo el avance del delgado brazo de Bulma hacia la cajita e hizo que se levantara. Bulma gimió levemente por la presión que estaba sintiendo y movió sus ojos hacia la causa, primero observó la mano de Vegeta, luego la elevó y se topó con el rostro del guerrero. Él la miró fríamente, él puso atención a lo que sostenía entre sus pequeños dedos, ¿pensaba destruir la caja principal con eso?

- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- su voz sonó tan severa que el cuerpo de Bulma se estremeció.

(Bulma)

Ella le estaba mirando. No podía ser que se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué? Todo iba tan bien. Pues ahora a enfrentarlo, no sentía ni una pisca de miedo, ni cobardía. Ese temblor que recorrió su cuerpo era por la cólera al no poder lograr su cometido.

- Ese no es tu problema Vegeta, lo que yo haga con lo que me pertenece no te incumbe. Ya puedes irte- le dijo enviándole una mirada tan poco expresiva y soltando su brazo del agarre que él estaba ejerciendo sobre el.

-¿Con lo que te pertenece? Quien te crees humana que eres para dirigirte así hacia mí. Además deberías usar ese cerebrito tuyo el cual presumes tanto- Bulma se perdió en la conversación un poco.

-¿Por que insultas mi capacidad cerebral? Ya se te acabaron los insultos que recurres a eso. Patético Vegeta, así puedo describir tu desempeño por intentar hacerme sentir mal…

-¡Analiza la situación!- le medio gritó tomándola por la barbilla haciéndola que viera hacia la caja de controles. "_¿Que es lo que quieres decir?"_

-¡Te exijo que me sueltes Vegeta! ¡Me duele!- gritó aun mas confundida que le pasaba, ¿no debería estar reprochándole el por que iba a destruir la cámara? Hasta se podría decir que sabía que era esa caja que estaban observando los dos.

De pronto el recuerdo de las palabras que su padre le dijo cuanto terminaron de construir la nave cruzaron por su mente.

"_-Esta caja de controles es el punto más débil de todo el proyecto debido a que al comandar todas la potencias de energía en toda la cámara, la convierte en el punto mas seguro para una explosión- le decía a su curiosa hija, sonrió un poco y continuó- Por eso la coloque afuera, no vaya a ser que el señor Vegeta, con toda esa fuerza que posee, la destruya sin querer y todo el lugar se convierta en ceniza y incluyéndonos, sería un desastre total-" _

Bulma abrió mucho sus ojos, y dejó de respirar por un instante, un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta _"Ex…plo…ción…"_ dijo su mente con dificultad. Retomó su respiración pero le estaba costando inhalar.

Vegeta se percató del cambio de humor, por fin había entendido lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Noto como sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar exagerada mente. ¿Cómo no pudo saberlo? Él no era un genio pero tampoco un ignorante y sabía lo que aquella pequeña caja significaba.

"_¿Como fue que solo me acorde que era el punto mas débil, pero no el porque lo era? Si él no hubiera llegado, hubiera acabado con toda la corporación y yo con ella…. ¡Rayos! Por que no puedo ni siquiera hacerle daño mental a Vegeta, ¿Por qué siempre acabo perdiendo?"_ pensó. Las lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y digo en una forma débil y desesperanzada – No…es…justo- sabía que ahora le tenía que agradecerle…

N/A: Comenten por favor =) pura vida. Sami.


	5. Perdon

Modifique este capitulo por que odié el final que le puse, pero ya lo corregí! (No hay peor cosa que estar insatisfecho con lo uno hace) Muchas gracias por sus reviews =) Espero que lo disfruten. Perdón si tiene errores de redacción es que siempre se me van….

(Los personajes de dragón Ball no me pertenecen =)

Antes de que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir se paso su mano para impedir su paso. Vegeta ya había retirado su mano de su barbilla y dirigido hacia la cocina.

Bulma temió sinceramente mucho que él hubiese aprovechado su instante de estupidez y tristeza para burlarse de ella. Sus oídos esperaron que una frase como _"Eres tan inútil" _ fuera pronunciada.

Pero lo que más le preocupo era ese extraño sentimiento que se agolpaba en su pecho. Ese que hizo que perdiera su calor corporal y la dejó temblando levemente…ese que fue causado por la mirada que Vegeta le lanzó. Casi le pareció que se preocupo por ella ¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder? Últimamente se estaba sorprendiendo mucho de su comportamiento. No lograba descifrar lo que pasaba.

"_¿Por que me sentí así? Nunca había experimentado algo parecido ni siquiera con Yamcha, acaso soy tan débil como Vegeta suele decirme, sabia que tenía sentimientos por él los cuales he controlado siempre…pero creo que se me fue de mis manos…."_ Un nerviosismo se apoderó de ella y ayudó a sus ya presentes temblores a incrementarse, ahora Vegeta tenía todo el poder de lastimarla de la manera más cruel y despiadada, eso sería rechazándola, burlándose y menos preciando sus sentimientos…

De pronto recordó que todavía tenía el mazo en su mano. Un segundo intento no estaría nada mal. Ya no tenía que perder, ya no era ni venganza hacia él sino era para descargar sus penas y sus nervios ante la maldita derrota emocional.

Caminó hacia el interior de la cámara y cerró la puerta, corrió hacia los controles manuales que estaban en el centro de esta y comenzó a golpearlos. Le estaba tomando trabajo destruirlos ya que el metal que su padre propuso para la construcción de la nave era reforzado de manera que era muy resistente, incluyendo las constantes lagrimas que nublaban su vista y le dificultaba mas la acción.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya no tenía mucha fuerza así que se detuvo, los daños fueron casi mínimos ya que su fortaleza física la abandonó antes de tiempo. Tiro el mazo y se sentó arre costándose en los controles manuales. Y sollozo por un largo rato…

"_Vegeta va a llegar en cualquier momento"_ se dijo estaba tan triste que no podía controlarse, no quería que la viera nuevamente en otro de sus momentos de debilidad, estaba pasando muy seguido lo cual era fastidio.

Repentina mente escuchó pasos afuera de la cámara, Vegeta ya iba a entrar a la cámara. Bulma se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta y presionó un botón para bloquearla. No quería que entrara.

-Que demonios…- Bulma logró escuchar a Vegeta, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a entrar y encontrar el desastre que hizo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de sus actos _"¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ sus manos se apoyaban en la puerta de metal.

– ¿Que crees que estas haciendo Bulma?- tragó muy fuerte, esa frase sonó un toque amenazante para su gusto, la manera en que pronunció su nombre no era como le gustaría que hubiese sido.

Cuando construyó la cámara debió de haber puesto una salida de emergencia, se encontraba en la peor de su vida.

-en un momento abro Vegeta ¡espérate!…-

La interrumpió -¡abre ya!- su tono de amenaza se incrementó.

-¡no puedo todavía, espérate! No me des ordenes por que no las pienso seguir- dijo sacando su valentía.

Su "amistad" si se podía llamar así había avanzado un poco pero después de haber echo eso para cuando Vegeta entrara, todo acabaría.

Bulma escucho un pequeño estruendo en la puerta, se apartó inmediatamente y corrió hacia la parte de atrás de los controles, de manera que le daba la espalda a la puerta, estaba muy agitaba había sido la mañana mas intensa de todas. El asunto la inquietó un poquito, bueno más de lo que no quería admitir.

Finalmente escuchó como Vegeta abrió la puerta, el crujido en donde se rompía el seguro y el como sus pasos resonaban adentro.

Antes de haber entrado sabía de ante mano que la mujer estaba agitada y temerosa, no quería siquiera pensar en las razones pero debido a que se encontraba dentro de la cámara de gravedad no podía tener un buen presentimiento. Y sabía que había intentado vengarse de él. Por eso decidió romper el seguro de la puerta y entrar.

La mujer se encontraba detrás de los controles, la esencia que su cuerpo desprendía denotaba un ligero miedo _"que no se recuerda de ayer"_ se medio ofendió por la desconfianza que le tenía, pensaba que después de la media disculpa que le ofreció todo quedaría en el olvido.

Divisó en el suelo el martillo que un tiempo atrás sostuvo ella… entonces captó que significaba todo, su nerviosismo mas el martillo. Miró a los golpeados controles de la cámara, no eran muchos pero dieron en lugares clave de manera que ni siquiera iba a encenderse. Conocía ese aparato como a la palma de su mano. Su oportunidad de convertirse en un súper saiyajin se retrasaría.

Esa mujer se metió con lo más valioso que tenía en ese espantoso planeta o al menos eso pensó al igual como llegó a creer por unos segundos que iba a lastimarla de verdad esta vez por haber sido tan imprudente…sin embargo se dio cuenta de que le tenía tanto aprecio que escapaba de su entendimiento y su furia no era suficiente para llegar a ese punto...

Sacudió su cabeza suavemente deshaciéndose del pensamiento _"este planeta me está haciendo mas flexible como kakaroto"_

Tenía un semblante muy serio, cerró sus ojos y exhaló e inhaló fuertemente. Bulma lo escuchó y eso no sonaba nada bien. Se asomó un poco para verlo y se petrificó…pero luego le vio suspirando débilmente casi denotando cansancio ante la situación. Se volvió a esconder ¿que iba a pasar ahora…?

-¿Por qué tengo que tentar tanto a mi suerte?- masculló débilmente mientras presionaba con fuerza sus parpados y presionaba sus manos contra la gran caja de controles, contra la que había arremetido con el mazo y que la escondía ahora, en un intento de relajarse.

Ella siempre lo enfrentaba, pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía hacerlo en esos instantes… _"Maldición me estoy cansando de esto"_ la desesperación ya se estaba dejando dominar. _"¿¡Cuando me dejaba yo dominar por un hombre! Nunca"_

"_Es consecuencia de estar enamorada…"_ ¡Vaya! La confesión en su mente sonó casi amarga, pero eso era lo que era y no se podía cambiar.

Ya no podía escuchar nada y se animó a romper el silencio ¿se habrá ido?

-… Vegeta… ¿estas ahí?…- su voz sonaba insegura. Pasaron unos segundos y le escuchó claramente.

-Sal de ahí ¿Desde cuando eres cobarde?- eso ni siquiera dolió, ya que ella no salía para que no viera su rostro, no sabía si tenía rastros por haber llorado mucho. Él sonó tan decidido… todo lo contrario a ella.

Bulma presionó sus labios y respiró para calmarse. Todavía su voz temblaba un poco.

-Mi padre lo pue…-

-¡Sal ahora!- estaba enojado obviamente, ¿para que lo hace si se acobarda tanto después?

-No me da la gana Vegeta no recibo ordenes de NADIE, te quedó claro, ¡DE NADIE!- él bufo "todavía conserva su orgullo" pensó, la quería atormentar por que era la única forma de desquitarse que tenía.

-No me digas o será que tienes tanto miedo- dijo con un tono de voz burlesco para que la frase no sonara amenazante pero si retadora en cada una de sus sílabas.

Bulma medio sonrió mientras soltaba un bufido. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el metal y dijo en voz casi inaudible –en serio quieres que lo diga…- no obtuvo respuesta de vuelta.

Era claro como el agua para ella que no estaba en peligro pero ¿como comportase diferente cuando le pegas martillazos a una de las pertenencias más preciadas de un hombre que entrena con la gravedad aumentada a más de doscientos m/s2?

Vegeta se comenzó a acercar a donde ella estaba pero impulsado por lo ultimo que le dijo, y porque algo se encogió en su pecho por esa frase que murmuro, decidió arre costarse en el costado derecho de donde ella estaba. Podía respirar su olor y sintió como se tensaba por la cercanía.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiero oír exactamente?-

-deja de jugar conmigo… has lo que tengas que hacer…- ella pensó que cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le hizo a su preciada cámara se vengaría.

-mmm que será…- vaciló

-No se, tal vez acciones como aniquilarme, cortarme las manos, morderme, lanzarme una bola de energía deben de sonarte ¿no crees? cualquiera te causará placer de cualquier modo- hubo una combinación entre ansiedad y burla en esas palabras.

Podía permitirse pensar que él quería eliminar los nervios que la dominaron antes, todavía tenía pero eran más débiles que antes.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos, Vegeta se puso serio. Y esta vez se acerco a ella, esta cerró los ojos. Ya se habían terminado los juegos se pensó. Bulma sintió a Vegeta al frente suyo.

-Abre los ojos humana, mírame- ella no sabía que pensar, _"ya ni modo lo haré"_ y los abrió despacito. Consiguió ver su pecho primero y allí permaneció su mirada.

-Cerca pero no- puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y subió el rostro de la chica, ahora sus ojos se encontraron. Olvidó cual era su temor cuando él entró y Bulma disfrutó cada momento en que se perdía en esa mirada tan oscura, no supo ni como ni cuando pero eran una especie de droga para ella ahora.

Vegeta cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y le preguntó:

– ¿Por que lo hiciste?- sonó entre desinteresado pero serio. En el tiempo que había estado en esa casa siempre vio algo interesante en esos grandes y extraños ojos celestes. Miró como ella entre abrió su boca y le dijo:

-Para vengarme- las palabras no se conectaron con su expresión facial, no parecía que pensara así en esos momentos. Se veía ida.

-Eres una molestia terrícola ¿Qué es lo que hice?- los ojos de Bulma se entre cerraron y mostraron enojo en un instante.

-Dejaste la cocina como un puerco- Vegeta abrió los ojos y estaba seguro que un poco de enojo comenzaba a emanar de ellos.

-Me dejaste sin cámara de gravedad por casi una semana por ese motivo…..- Bulma al ver que el rostro del saiyajin se oscurecía por el motivo, movió su rostro en otra dirección y continuó hablando.

-…a pesar de la situación puedes mal interpretarlo pero en verdad lo siento Vegeta…no lo digo para evitar lo que sea que tengas en mente, pero sí te lo quería decir- logró alzar su mirada para verlo- No te enojes, la repararé de todas maneras necesitas tener un tiempo libre para que tu cuerpo descanse.

-Mi cuerpo no es débil, esta "diseñado" para ser presionado hasta los límites, no me compares con tu debilucho cuerpo, humana-Bulma ante sus palabras respiró cansinamente y palmeó el hombro de Vegeta y le dijo:

-Lo que tú digas saiyajin- su mirada se apagó ligeramente, su momento de estar tan cerca se había acabado. Cuantas veces deseo estar así, solamente que su fantasía avanzaba hasta la unión de sus labios,….negó con su cabeza el pensamiento.

-¿No que?- la mano de Bulma permanecía en su hombro, no se percató de que él observaba detenidamente sus expresiones.

-En serio lo lamento, actué irracionalmente, me esforzaré para que este lista lo mas rápido posible- Vegeta se sorprendió, como siempre su cuerpo no lo demostraba pero en su interior se sentía así, parecía como si lo que vivieron ayer pasara de nuevo solo que de manera invertida.

Ella admitió sin orgullo alguno lo que hizo y se disculpó sin perder mucho tiempo, la peor parte fue que lo hizo dos veces.

"_Esta mujer es muy extraña"_ fue todo lo que su mente logró maquinar en ese instante.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta sobre por que tientas tanto a tu suerte es porque tienes demasiada…-mientras le decía eso, tomó la mano de ella y la quitó de hombro pero con una delicadeza desinteresada que provocó que el corazón se acelerara.

Bulma le miraba, así que si le escuchó…

-Supongo que si-le respondió casi en un susurro, él con esa frase rompió toda seriedad del asunto, ella se preguntaba si lo habría echo con esa intención pero desertó la opción casi al mismo instante en que la pensó.

N/A: Ahora si terminó como yo quería de verdad. Amo esta pareja. Comenten por favor =) Pura vida Sami.

NESECITO SABER QUE PIENSAN =D Déjame un review y me harás feliz


	6. Cámara de los problemas

N/A: Tenía tantas ganas de escribir este capitulo que tarde todo el día, no se por que no podía apurarme a redactar. Es el capitulo más largo que he escrito.

Gracias a todos los que han comentado, puesto en favoritos, en alarmas, los que se metieron y odiaron mi historia y a los que leen por que no tienen nada que hacer…. Se los agradezco no saben lo feliz que me hacen ya que este es mi primer fic. Espero no decepcionarlos y ¡QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO! Perdonen si hay errores de redacción, ortografía, etc…suele pasarme.

Sami. Pura vida ^^,

(Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen)

* * *

><p>Vegeta la miró y decidió que ya era el momento para irse. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de qué provocaba su repentino interés en ella en los últimos días, la verdad era que ese asunto no le priorizaba…o al menos eso se obligaba a pensar. Tenía que enfocarse en lo era entrenarse antes de que esos androides llegaran, pensaba dedicar esos tres años exclusivamente para convertirse en un súper saiyajin. Era su mayor meta en esos momentos.<p>

Vegeta ya podía visualizarse ganándole a esos androides y después tenía muy claro que se enfrentaría a Kakaroto para hacerle saber quién era el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo.

Todo en su vida, sin excepción, lo planeaba. Era tan típico de él ser tan calculador y dedicado cuando se trataba de poner su nombre en alto y de complacer a su orgullo. Como ya era de esperarse del príncipe de los Saijayines.

Antes de romper el contacto entre sus miradas, se convenció de que le tenía sin cuidado lo que la terrícola hiciera con su vida. "_Mientras arreglara lo que rompió todo estará bien" _se pensaba él.

La mujer le observaba cuidadosa mente, sin querer perderse de ninguno de sus gestos faciales.

"…_esos ojos…"_ pensó él. Frunció el seño y se pensó _"mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo" _y sin más salió de la cámara de gravedad.

En los últimos días Vegeta se descubrió en varias ocasiones haciendo lo mismo que ella en esos momentos, le miraba en cualquier instante que estuviera en su campo de visión y para su gran descontento los extraños encantos de la humana comenzaban a llamar de su atención, casi sentía que le reclamaban esos dos meses de haberlos tratado con indiferencia.

Pero como ya se podía esperar de él, su orgullo no le permitía por nada del mundo mezclarse en ningún tipo de relación con nadie, ni siquiera dejar que ninguno de esos terrícolas entrara en la categoría de "compañeros de lucha"….menos permitirle a esa debilucha humana que ocupara un lugar en su mente.

Aunque él se esforzaba en ignorar esos nuevos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, todo era tan nuevo que no lo podía contrarrestar de la manera antigua, sabía que estaba pisando campo minado. Su padre siempre le aclaró que en el momento que se comenzara a preocupar o sentir cariño por alguien de los qué lo rodeara, sería su fin. No podía rebajarse a tener cualquier muestra de afecto por lo que era una completa desconocida. _"Me haré débil"_ se repitió varias veces.

Se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, todo ese rato en que batalló con su mente, la pasó parado fuera de la cámara mirando intensamente el cielo como si en él estuviera la respuesta a todas esas complicaciones sentimentalistas, que le provocaban nada más que asco hacia sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Vegeta se fue sin decir nada más, Bulma se decidió a calcular más o menos cuanto tiempo tendría que dedicarle a la cámara de gravedad para hacerla funcionar de nuevo. Se asombraba de sí misma por que ella sola se echaba la soga al cuello, tenía una cantidad considerable de trabajo que hacer por su padre mientras se encontraba fuera, y tras de eso se sumaba la reparación de esa maquina, que cabía decir no era nada fácil de hacer funcionar.<p>

-¡Que voy a hacer!- le medio gritó a la nada. Como si esta le fuera a responder… se revolvió el pelo en su momento de exasperación y se pensó "_ni modo, entre menos me queje más rápido terminaré"_

Se acercó a los controles, los daños no eran muy serios, hasta el momento, pero luego vio que la pantallita del marcador de la gravedad estaba roto….eso era un toque malo e incluso peligroso para ella, aunque no estaba muy segura.

Tendría que revisar los planos de esos controles para asegurarse de que la vaga idea de que cerca de ese marcador se encontraba el control de la gravedad, no fuera cierta. Si esa parte de la nave hubiera recibido un golpe muy profundo, estaba propensa a que la gravedad aumentará o disminuyera de un momento a otro….no quería ni pensar en eso.

Los miraba e intentaba idear su plan de reparación, pero su mente andaba en otro lado, sus pensamientos se perdían en los ojos que Vegeta tenía, ese color negro intenso que solo él podía lucir…_"¡Pero en que piensas Bulma!"_ La joven se regañó así misma por sus inconscientes fantasías y sintió un poco de calor repentino en su cara.

-Humana, tengo hambre- gritó Vegeta desde afuera. Bulma respiró profundamente era increíble como podía cambiar tan rápido de humor debido a él. Pero la furia que comenzaba a emerger de lo más profundo de su corazón paró al escuchar a su propio estómago gruñir, ni siquiera había desayunado.

-Sabes pareces un niño que depende de mi…-_"o más bien un parásito"_ se pensó con sarcasmo para sus adentros-…no eres mi hijo Vegeta – le gritó ella devuelta. A simple vista parecía que ellos entraban en una necesidad de comenzar una nueva pelea después de haber terminado otra, era como un ciclo en el que habían vivido desde que ella había invitado al guerrero a vivir con ella y sus padres.

-¿Qué dijiste?- escuchó ella desde afuera y rió, ya podía imaginarse la expresión que él podría tenía

-Tranquilo, yo también tengo hambre- y sin más ella salió de la cámara de gravedad. Vegeta se preparó para decirle unas cuantas cosas pero la vio sorprenderse cuando salió _"¿Que le ocurre esta vez?"_

-Vaya- y se quedó embobada por unos segundo -¡Que cielo mas precioso! - exclamó. A Vegeta le resbaló una gotita sudor por la frente, coléricamente le dijo:

-No pierdas tiempo, ¡apresúrate quieres! No tengo TU tiempo- él comenzaba a perder los estribos, un saiyajin con hambre era asunto por el cual preocuparse.

Bulma terminó de contemplar el cielo que no tenía casi nada de nubes, ¡como le encantaba verlo así!... tan azul, y le dedicó una miraba desinteresada a Vegeta y dijo en voz baja –Así o más gruñón…- pudo ver como él cerró sus ojos y una venita en su frente comenzaba a palpitar en señal de furia.

Y sin más provocación se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, dejando atrás a Vegeta con su enfurecimiento. Entró a esta y sintió un asco de verla ¿Como era posible que él solo hubiese hecho eso? Caminó hacia la gaveta en donde su madre ponían los paños de cocina, allí podría encontrar una capsula de algún robot destinado a lavar platos, duraría unas dos horas si lo hiciera ella, como mínimo claro. _"…no gracias…"_ se negó mentalmente.

Revolcó en toda la gaveta y no encontró nada, buscó en las gavetas siguientes pero solo encontró cuchillos, cucharas y otros utensilios de cocina. Se resignó, tendría que ir al laboratorio para ver si su padre tenía alguna capsula de esas, tomó una bolsa de basura que se hallaba junto con los paños de cocina y la abrió. En ese mismo instante, para su dicha, entró Vegeta.

Si alguien le hubiese puesto atención a su rostro habría jurado haber visto un rayo de luz maligna cruzar por la cara de la joven.

-Bueno Vegeta como verás eres un grandísimo asqueroso y me niego a cocinar en lugar tan insalubre como este, así que aquí tienes para que recojas toda la basura que tuviste la indecencia de botar anoche- le dijo destacando, mientras hablaba, cada palabra que lo pudiera insultar, caminó hacia él y, como él tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, le metió la bolsa ahí de manera que no se cayera y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia la puerta – Iré a ver si hay algún robot que nos pueda ayudar con la limpieza al laboratorio de mi padre. Te agradeceré mucho si me ayudas- eso último lo dijo casi gritado por que ya había salido de la cocina.

Vegeta no le contradijo por que, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, la culpa la tenía él por haber hecho el desastre, de todos modos no entendía que era lo que tanto le estresaba a ella, no era la gran cosa.

(En el laboratorio del Señor Briefs)

-¡Bingo!- después de haber sacado un montón de cajitas de capsulas encontró la que necesitaba.

Por lo menos algo en el día había salido bien. Entre las tantas cajitas que encontró, tomó una de más, era un botiquín de primeros auxilios encapsulado. Sus padres siempre le aconsejaban tener uno a mano por cualquier circunstancia, o también por si algún experimento explotaba, no estaba de más saber en donde había uno.

Se dirigió a la casa, caminó lo más despacio posible, tenía que ser sincera no quería ayudar a Vegeta a recoger todo ese desastre.

-Ay- suspiró- ¿A quien engaño? Tendré que hacerlo sola, no me ayudará- miró el cielo una vez más y se forzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Cuando finalmente entró a esta, su quijada se abrió lo más que pudo, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, todo estaba increíblemente, por más raro que sonara –…limpio….- murmuró, buscó a Vegeta que se encontraba a un metro de ella a su derecha. Cualquiera creería que ni siquiera se habría movido de ahí, sus brazos estaban en la misma posición a como cuando lo dejó solo, solo que ya no tenían la bolsa colgando de ellos. Lo miró esperando saber que le iba a pedir a cambio, no era como que de un pronto a otro quiso ser servicial -… ¿gracias? ...- le dijo dudosa.

-Apresúrate que muero de hambre y tienes que arreglar la cámara lo más rápido posible- …si era muy bueno para ser cierto, ya ella lo sabía, pero la esperanza de que fuera un acto de caridad prevaleció antes de que él le dijera esas palabras…pero a pesar de todo estaba muy complacida con él.

Ella le sonrió con la mayor sinceridad que podía expresar en esos momentos y le dijo – ¿Sabes? Te mereces que yo no te cocine el día de hoy, llamaré a la pizzería, ¿mejor no crees? Después de todo siempre te quejas de mi comida. -Bulma pudo ver como levemente los labios de Vegeta se curvaban, casi imperceptible a la mirada de cualquiera pero que ella sí podía notar, él por supuesto lo quiso evitar pero las palabras de ella le hicieron gracia.

-Solo apresúrate… -en esos momentos el estomago de Bulma rugió, no había otra palabra para describir el sonido que hizo. Ella en ves de sentirse avergonzada comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón y él siguió -… hazlo por lo menos por ti misma.

-Claro, claro- y caminó a donde estaba el teléfono, encima del mueble con las gavetas de hace un rato. Lo tomó y marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria. Colocó las cajitas con capsulas ahí y mientras esperaba a que le contestaran activó una para que un robot lavara los platos sucios, que era lo único que faltaba por limpiar.

Un muchacho le contestó -Jack, hola es Bulma- él muchacho la saludo con euforia, no era por presumir pero ella era cliente preferencial desde hacia dos meses más o menos, debido a la cantidad increíble de pizzas que pedía por semana… todas para Vegeta claro estaba. – ¿Me puedes mandar lo de siempre?... ¿como cuanto tomaría?... si claro las necesito lo más rápido posible… ¡muchas gracias Jack! Hasta luego- La chica colgó el teléfono y sintió la mirada de Vegeta clavada en ella.

-¿Cuanto va a tardar?- preguntó secamente.

-Unos quince minutos, si llegarán antes puedes buscarme en la cámara de gravedad- sin más se fue.

* * *

><p>Primero fue a su cuarto a buscar un invento que se parecía a un celular táctil solo que mucho más grande, en donde había almacenado la información y planos de todos los experimentos que más le importaban. Era mejor así por que se ahorraba mucho tiempo en buscar los planos en una pila con otros.<p>

Lo guardaba en la mesita de noche y lo tomó de ahí, luego se agachó para buscar debajo de su cama un mini-cajita secreta, se encontraba pegada en la esquina izquierda la cama en la parte de adentro. Era más bien como una gavetica, la sacó y encontró un poco de dinero allí, lo metió en una de las bolsas de su pantalón para pagar las pizzas cuando llegaran y puso la gaveta de nuevo su lugar.

Salió de su cuarto y ahora si iba para la cámara de gravedad, mientras caminaba revisaba la base de datos del aparato y después de buscar unos cuantos segundos encontró los que necesitaba.

Llegó a la cocina y Vegeta ya había desaparecido, "_como si le fuera muy difícil"_ se pensó.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, dejó de mirar el aparato que tenía en las manos, se extrañó, sabía que los de la pizzería eran rápidos pero eso le parecía el colmo, si acaso duró unos diez minutos mientras iba a su cuarto y se devolvía. Dejó la base de datos en el borde la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta principal, se terminó de sorprender, si eran. No conocía a ese repartidor, era la primera vez que lo mandaban, el cual comenzó a hablar como si fuera un robot:

-Ocho pizzas extra grandes y con todos los ingredientes, este es el monto señorita Briefs- y le enseño el monto escrito en la calculadora.

Después de haberle pagado todo lo que le debía, Bulma a duras penas tomó las ocho cajas que pesaban de verdad y con la pierna cerró la puerta. Caminó lo más rápido que era capaz hacia la gran mesa de la cocina, las puso ahí y se comenzó a quejar por lo leve que se había quemado las manos.

Caminó hacia el fregadero y se las mojó para disminuir el dolor.

No tubo que llamar a Vegeta, ya había llegado a la cocina, parecía que venía de su cuarto y lo confirmó por que se había cambiado de ropa, antes tenía su típico traje de entrenamiento y ahora tenía una ropa que Bulma le regaló para que pudiera entrenar con ropa más limpia.

Él con todo el derecho que se daba, tomó siete cajas y se sentó a engullirlas una por una. Bulma le imitó solo que ella como una persona normal, comenzó con un pedazo, primero lo mordió lentamente pero el hambre se apoderó de ella y terminó con casi cinco pedazos en tiempo record. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se daba el gusto de comer esa cantidad de pizza.

Le echó un vistazo a Vegeta y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa y desagrado cuando notó que él ya había devorado casi cuatro de las siete cajas_. "¡Son unos animales!"_ se pensó y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que ya había formulado en el pasado.

-…. ¿a donde manda tu estómago toda la comida?… a pesar de que he pasado una buena parte de mi vida con Goku no termino de comprender su sistema digestivo- Vegeta no le podía responder ya que su boca estaba muy ocupada, ella desvió su vista de él. No quería ver más pizza, por lo menos por ahora –estaré en la cámara de gravedad, ¿vas a salir de la casa? – le preguntó mientras se paraba, tomó la base de datos de donde lo había dejado mientras esperaba la respuesta de Vegeta.

-No voy a irme, el viejo me dejó unos robots para entrenar si la maquina dejaba de funcionar, aparte tengo que vigilarte de que no te vayas sin terminar las reparaciones, eres muy propensa a no aprovechar el tiempo correctamente y me precisa que este habilitada para mañana- aunque se enfadó un poco por el rudo comentario que le dedicó, la verdad era que se sentía mas tranquila si no estaba en la casa sola.

Bulma bufó y salió.

* * *

><p>Llevaba estudiando los planos de los controles de la cámara de gravedad por al menos una media hora, su padre era el que se encargaba de esas reparaciones siempre por esa razón no tenía tanto conocimiento.<p>

Pasaron unos escasos cinco minutos y decidió que ya estaba lista, todos los puntos clave ya los conocía. Se paró del piso, en donde se había tomado la libertad de estudiar – Eso duele –se dijo y comenzó a estirarse, su parte trasera se resintió por la incomodidad en la que había estado.

En la misma cámara, su padre guardaba en una caja de plástico mediana con ciertas herramientas básicas como un martillo, un foco, un desatornillador, entre otras cosas. No iba a necesitar más de eso.

Y sin más comenzó a trabajar. Quitó la coraza de aluminio que cubría el complejo laberinto de cables, que tenía que ubicar nuevamente, para que lo que rompió, o sea el marcador de gravedad, se conectara correctamente con el regulador directo de la gravedad.

Trabajó así un rato, o eso es lo que ella creyó, llevaba así unas dos horas, se apartó de ahí para estirar su cuerpo, llevaba agachada todo ese tiempo. Eso era lo que odiaba de su trabajo, a veces simplemente no había una posición cómoda para ubicarse.

"_Pensé que los daños eran más graves pero ya casi lo consigo solo un par de horas más y lo haré"_ – se pensó complacida con su propio ingenio. Y animada por ese pensamiento se sometió unas dos horas y un poco más de tiempo en la reparación.

(Dos horas después)

-¡Soy una genio!- le gritó a la nada, enderezándose, la espalda le dolía como nunca pero valió la pena, ya había terminado – Una cosa menos que hacer de la larga lista- se dijo.

Mientras se regocijaba en su logro, su mente se acordó del pobre de Yamcha, Bulma alzó su vista para ver que hora era en el reloj que colgaba en lo más alto de cámara, ya eran las tres y un cuarto, se sentía un poco mal por haberle dejado plantado pero en realidad no podía culparse porque él acostumbraba a hacérselo sin considerar cuanto la lastimaba eso cuando eran novios, además que ella no se comprometió a ir nunca.

Rejuntó la coraza, la colocó y la atornillo nuevamente de manera que todos los cables estuvieran protegidos. Juntó todas sus herramientas y las metió en la caja de plástico, no la cerró, cuando la agarró del suelo le pesó un poco y se desbalanceó provocando que el martillo se cayera y golpeará los controles.

Bulma vio como el golpe los afectó y el marcador de gravedad dio una gravedad de cinco, ella sintió como si la hubieran alzado bruscamente, ya que esa era menos gravedad de la que la Tierra tenía, estaba flotando pero de manera horizontal, viendo hacia el suelo. Había soltado las herramientas de manera que estas estaban flotando también.

El corazón le empezó a latir bruscamente, esto estaba mal, por el momento su suerte la estaba ayudando por que mas bien la gravedad estaba disminuyendo pero si hiciera lo contrario quedaría aplastada contra el suelo.

La desesperación y el miedo no la dejaban pensar con claridad _"piensa rápido"_ se repetía pero no lograba dar con algo ingenioso que la sacara del apuro.

Su miraba se fijaba en el marcador, este se apagó de repente y ella cayó fuertemente, le dolió mucho pero tenía que apresurarse a salir de allí, luego se podría quejar. No se había percatado pero la puerta estaba cerrada, corrió con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, e intentó abrirla manualmente.

Pero fue muy tarde, la gravedad se volvió a alterar, disminuyo pero de una manera más intensa, se elevó tanto y tan rápido que pegó con el techo de la cámara.

Bulma quedó por unos segundos inconsciente por el golpe. La gravedad disminuía y aumentaba levemente de manera que ella estaba flotando sin chocar más pero tanto movimiento y el miedo que sentía le estaba revolviendo el estómago y un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aparecer.

Nuevamente quedó atrapada contra el techo, le estaba costando respirar debido a la presión que estaba sintiendo contra su cuerpo.

El miedo la dominaba, este era su fin…. "_Vegeta… ayúdame…. te necesito_" se pensó, él estaba entrenando afuera pero no creía que supiera lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba llamarlo o al menos gritar.

Comenzó a acumular aire para gritar y para su felicidad lo logró, sonó el grito de terror más grande que ella alguna vez pudo haber emitido, estaba segura de que él la habría escuchado. Pero igual se preparó para proferir otro por si acaso.

* * *

><p>Vegeta dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara cuando escuchó a la mujer gritar, parecía como si la estuvieran torturando o algo parecido, pero dejó el pensamiento por que en realidad ella siempre estaba gritando por todo.<p>

En eso uno de los robots con los que estaba entrenando lo atacó y el siguió entrenando. Sin embargo unos segundos después se escuchó otro grito, no tan fuerte como el de antes pero tenía un tono el cual no podía ignorar, así que se decidió a apagar los cinco robots que le rodeaban e ir a ver que era lo que le pasaba a esa mujer loca.

-Mas le vale que sea importante por que no puedo andar deteniendo mis entrenamientos cuando a ella se le pega la gana y me desconcentra que grite tanto también- llegó a la cámara y se extraño de ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, se enfocó en leer el ki de Bulma para ver que tipo de emoción tenía, y estaba en pánico, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

La puerta estaba atascada así que la empujó con mínima fuerza, cuando entró su cuerpo se quiso elevar pero él permaneció caminando, no la veía por ningún lado.

Pero la escuchó gimotear y posó su mirada en dirección del sonido, estaba en el techo _"¿Como demonios pasó eso, no que la estaba arreglando?"_ pensó.

A simple vista se podía decir que le estaba costando respirar, así que no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a los controles para apagar la cámara, vio que el marcador cambió drásticamente la gravedad pasando a una mucho más fuerte, cambió a doce. Por supuesto que él ni siquiera sentía los cambios pero sabía que eran muy duros para ella.

Bulma fue jalada con una fuerza brutal hacia el suelo y gritó a todo lo que el pulmón le dio. No se había percatado de que Vegeta estaba ahí.

-Maldición- dijo él, y con una mini bola de energía destruyó los controles por completo. La gravedad volvió a hacer normal y antes de que Bulma tocara el suelo, la atrapó.

El cuerpo de ella estaba temblando de una manera muy notable, miraba perdida el suelo que estaba a más o menos medio metro de su cuerpo. _"…que ocurrió…"_ se preguntó a si misma. Ya se había resignado a una muerte segura.

Miró hacia arriba para ver que fue lo que había pasado, entre los borrones que lograba distinguir vio a Vegeta.

Él estaba esperando a ver si se iba a desmayar o si iba a romper en un llanto que sería molesto para él, o si iría a vomitar, algo así. Pero al parecer no pudo descubrir cual sería la reacción de ella por que se veía como que había perdido el conocimiento pero seguía con los ojos abiertos.

Vegeta la acostó en el suelo pero mantuvo uno de sus brazos en su espalda para que respirara mejor.

-¿No piensas reaccionar? – al parecer ella estaba demasiado fuera de sí y no era para más, si no hubiera llegado en ese instante, él estaría viendo probablemente los restos de su cuerpo en un estado deplorable, habría quedado llena de moretes y de sangre si se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo.

El pensamiento le angustió un poco, ella se había ganado su aprecio ya que era la única que se le enfrentaba sabiendo que podía salir perdiendo si hablaba de más.

Revisó sus brazos y en las palmas de sus manos se estaban formando pequeñas rueditas de un color morado azulado, también en la parte de atrás de los mismos se veían raspones y el color morado comenzaba a emerger.

El rostro de Bulma estaba pálido. Pero la vio recobrarse un poco, ella movió sus labios y él se agacho para oírle mejor.

-Te lo ruego…Vegeta, sácame de….aquí- le susurró la voz denotaba una impotencia tan grande que era digna de lástima.

Y sin hacerse de rogar la alzó de la manera matrimonial y se la llevó para arre costarla en la cama de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>NA: Gracias por leerme. Bueno este ha sido sin duda alguna el capitulo más complicado que haya escrito, tal vez ustedes no lo noten pero desde que empecé a escribirlo tenía la idea de la cámara de gravedad y ya quería escribirlo, pero si apresuraba las cosas no me entenderían y….ahhhhh…. en síntesis:

ESPERO QUE ME DEJES UN COMENTARIO Y ME ESCRIBAS TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, SI NO TE GUSTÓ TAMBIEN ESCRIBEME QUE DE MIS ERRORES APRENDO =)

No creó que actualice muy pronto por que ya casi tengo exámenes =)

Atte: Sami =) SEAN FELICES!


	7. Huesped de mi alma

Vegeta caminó hacia la cocina que era la entrada más rápida a la casa, sabía que podía volar a su habitación pero después de pensarlo no tenía sentido llevarla allí, lo mejor y mas acertado era dejarla en el lugar más cerca que pudiera, no era una buena idea moverla tanto cuando desconocía las fracturas que tenía en el cuerpo, podría empeorar la situación y sinceramente no sabia como era que eso podía pasar porque se veía ya bastante lastimada.

Miró su rostro, estaba algo pálida y lograba ver como luchaba para abrir sus ojos sin embargo sus parpados le ganaban. También comenzó a mover débilmente sus labios, quería decirle algo pero ya Vegeta no la estaba viendo por lo que no se dio cuenta de eso. Entró a la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de televisión que quedaba a la par de esta, para su dicha había un sillón bastante grande como para que Bulma pudiera "relajarse" un poco mientras él intentaba curar sus heridas.

Se dirigió hacia el sillón y de la manera más delicada, puso el cuerpo de Bulma, arre costó primero su espalda y luego sus piernas, tomó un almohadón que se veía suave y lo era al tacto, y lo acomodó detrás de la cabeza de la peli azul dejándola acostada totalmente.

Se agachó para observar las heridas de su rostro, también para revisar su cabeza por si hubiera algún sangrado del que no se había percatado. Alzó su mano y tocó cada una de sus facciones, su tacto fue débil para asegurarse de no provocar otro dolor a los muchos que debería de estar sintiendo. Sus mejillas estaban muy húmedas producto de las lágrimas que derramó por el miedo.

Vegeta chasqueó su lengua en señal de fastidio, no le agradaba esa clase de pensamientos que producían preocupación por alguien que no afuera él mismo, eso no era normal y representaban mucha debilidad en un guerrero como él _"no puedo preocuparme por esta terrícola" _se quejó mentalmente. La culpa la tenía sinceramente ella, si no hubiese sido tan tonta nada de eso le hubiera pasado en primer lugar. "_Por andar jugando de científica" _pensó un poco enojado y frunciendo el seño, la miró una vez más notando como se quejaba levemente por el dolor que sentía al inflar sus pulmones. _"….de seguro que se golpeó la espalda…"_ concluyó en su mente era la única razón para eso.

Examinó el resto de su cuerpo ya que en la cara solo se estaba formando un pequeño morete en un costado de su barbilla, sin embargo quedó intrigado, él la había atajado antes de que tocara el piso lo cual significaba que no era la primera vez que caía. Se le endureció la mandíbula por ese pensamiento

_-_Tienes mucha suerte de estar con vida mujer- murmuró_._ Por supuesto no obtuvo ningún quejido ante el comentario, si estuviera en perfecto estado ya ella le hubiera dicho algo para defenderse, como siempre.

Presionó con su mano derecha ciertos puntos de su cuerpo para ver en donde había lesiones, pero dejó de hacerlo rápidamente porque en cada sitio que tocaba ella se quejaba, aparentemente todo su cuerpo le dolía.

Suspiró, era impresionante lo que iba a hacer, al menos para él. Cuando su madre todavía existía, ella en cada ocasión que se le permitía estar con él, le enseñaba que la vida era muy valiosa y que cada vez que pudiera ayudar a alguien lo hiciera- sonrió con sarcasmo por el pensamiento- por supuesto él no fue obediente con su madre ya que nunca le dio mucha importancia a sus enseñanzas, casi todas iban en contra del instinto saiyajin que se desarrollaba en Vegetasei y con lo que su padre le inculcaba en cada entrenamiento que tenían quedaba valiendo nada la palabra de su madre, eso sin contar todo lo que vivieron con Freezer antes de que exterminara toda su raza. ¿Como aplicar tales cosas cuando su raza se dedicaba a purgar planetas, matar y a hacerse más fuerte?

Abrió su palma, no estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría, nunca lo había hecho, sinceramente le fue difícil asimilar que llegaría el momento en donde desearía usar esa técnica. Pronto sintió una concentración de energía en su mano, no como la de las bolas de energía, era una parte que casi ni se podía contar de su energía vital pero era parte de, pensaba dársela a la débil humana, estaba seguro de que con eso se empezaría a recuperar. Era una imperceptible esfera de color verde que le quitaría de vida al menos quince segundos cuando llegara su muerte por desgaste físico. Sonrió, era obvio por que esa técnica no servía para los de su raza, ¿Quién querría dar una considerable cantidad de vida a otro para que se recupere y acorte la suya? …Nadie era obvio. Pero si le quitas una borona a un boyo de pan, no se nota ¿cierto?

Bulma estaba recuperando el aliento, su cerebro no podía hacer mucho para ayudarla ya que el dolor la estaba matando, hizo un poco de presión en sus ojos por que era lo único que podía mover sin lastimarse a sí misma _"…maldición…"_ pensó, de pronto recordó el botiquín que dejó en la cocina, trató de forzar a sus parpados y lo logró, su campo de visión apenas era de una delgada franja y en lo que pudo enfocar vio a Vegeta que parecía tener su mente en otra parte.

Forzó esta vez a su boca para que las palabras salieran pero lo único que logró fue que sus dientes chocaran entre sí, pero fue efectivo, atrajo la vista neutra del hombre, intentó decirle sobre el botiquín pero él le comenzó hablar.

-No hagas ruido, te conviene, solo espera- Bulma a duras penas le miró incrédula ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Él no parecía como que la iba a ayudar y era el único que estaba en la inmensa casa, necesitaba ayuda ¡ya! Unos gemidos salieron de la boca de Bulma en señal de protesta- Por supuesto es mucho pedir para ti- él se paró y la miró profundamente sin algún tipo de expresión que le dijera lo que tenia en mente – No garantizo que funcione- y eso fue lo ultimo que Bulma escuchó de su boca, miró como él levantó su mano en su dirección y luego tubo una sensación no exactamente dolorosa pero nada agradable.

Un frío que casi la congelaba por dentro recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo, sentía que se asfixiaba, era algo totalmente desconocido, parecía que tenía vida propia. Intentó enfocarse en cada una de las conclusiones lógicas de la situación y no hallaba nada coherente. Inhaló fuertemente por su boca, le estaba haciendo falta el aire y se percató de que algo cálido se posaba más arriba de su pecho debajo de su cuello, asumió que era la mano de Vegeta.

Una desesperación la invadió al no saber que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Profirió un grito muy fuerte y pudo abrir sin ningún impedimento sus ojos. Su propia agitación no la dejaba darse cuenta de que su cuerpo dolía un setenta porciento menos de lo que hace unos instantes.

Se sentó y comenzó a ver a su cuerpo, no sentía más frío pero no pudo evitar frotar sus brazos como para recuperar un poco de calor. Su pecho se inflaba sin causar el dolor punzante de antes.

-…. ¿Qué…me..pasó?- le preguntó al vacio por que no había nadie cerca, se paró del sillón y caminó muy lento a la cocina. Su cuerpo se sentía todavía un poco adolorido - ¿Vegeta?- pero no hubo respuesta.

Vio que la puerta al patio estaba abierta por lo que concluyó que él posiblemente estaba viendo la cámara de gravedad. Se encontraba tan confundida que no se percató de que su garganta estaba muy seca. Se acercó al fregadero, se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió rápidamente.

Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en la caja de capsulas del botiquín de primeros auxilios. La agarró y fue al sillón en el que acababa de estar, quería esperar a ver si Vegeta llevaba para cuestionarle lo que pasó.

Abrió la cajita, tomó una capsula y la activo, era una caja no muy grande llena de diferentes pastillas, buscó entre los vasitos algo que la ayudara a reducir el poco de dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Mientras buscaba, su mente pensaba en esa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, ese frío extraño que se llevó el dolor. _"¿Y si fue una semilla del ermitaño? A lo mejor eso fue, pero ¿de donde la sacó? Yo no tengo y no me parece que fue hasta el templo del maestro Karin…"_ Frunció sus cejas por la frustración una pregunta la llevaba a otra y sabía que el saiyajin no le iba dar muchas respuestas.

Finalmente encontró unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y se fue a buscar otro vaso con agua para poder tomársela. Desde niña siempre había tenido problemas con el tragar pastillas por eso siempre prefería algún tipo de jarabe aunque supiera horrible; siempre fue tan quisquillosa….sonrió un poco pero fue sacada de su recuerdo cuando una voz tosca le habló.

-El accidente te dejó bastante mal, actúas como una loca o al menos más de lo usual- sonaba disgustado. Vegeta no se sentía muy complacido con lo que pasó, para su orgullo eso era lo más bajo que él pudo haber caído. Ayudó a uno de los seres más débiles del universo, a esa que se creía que podía gritarle cuando se le daba en gana, el pensamiento le hacía enfurecer poco a poco, quería alejarse de ahí o al menos apagar esas escasas emociones que comenzaban a aumentar por causa de la escandalosa humana, eso era la debilidad más pura en su alma guerrera, si seguía así no se convertiría en un súper saiyajin nunca.

-Muérdete la lengua Vegeta por que no me interesa oírte, no actúo como loca simplemente recordé algo, eso es todo, pero de todos modos no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación- le hizo una expresión de niña brava pero él estaba tan decepcionado de sí mismo que sinceramente no le interesaba lo que dijera ella y le dirigió una mirada medio asesina, a lo que Bulma cambio su expresión y supo al instante que algo estaba mal, no era como cuando comúnmente él se enojaba- ¿Que?

-La que no debería hablar eres tu mujer porque nada de lo que dices tiene importancia- una ira comenzaba a emerger del interior de su orgullo, no quería aceptar su propia debilidad por haberla ayudado, era como una auto-humillación para él. Por eso estaba comenzando a descargarse con ella. Bufó y apartó su mirada al percatarse de la variación en el ki de la mujer, estaba a la defensiva. _"..Que fastidio"_ se dijo.

Pasaron un par minutos con un silencio incomodo. Bulma sabía que le debía un gran agradecimiento por todas las veces que la había salvado o ayudado, aunque él le restara importancia o tuviera una justificación que especificaba que era para su propia conveniencia, no le podía creer del todo, en cuanto los experimentos su padre era mejor que ella en ese ámbito y su madre la superaba incomparablemente en la cocina. ¿Qué campo podía ocupar ella que era de interés para él? Ninguno, por lo mismo asumía que él no era tan frío después de todo. Tenía algo bueno en su interior….en lo más profundo de su ser había algo que rescatar.

Se animó a romper el silencio cuando vio que él pretendía marcharse. –Espera un momento, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Vegeta?- él la miró dejándole claro que eso no era de su incumbencia.

-No te importa- sus palabras cortantes sembraban una incertidumbre en Bulma, algo andaba mal – Preocúpate por tus asuntos.

-Se que te pasa algo – intentó acortar la distancia que los separaba con un paso, aun quedaba como un metro entre ellos pero no quiso tentar la suerte de que se marchara, la peli azul era orgullosa a su propia manera pero ya estaba aprendiendo a reconocer que Vegeta no era solo un huésped en su casa, también lo comenzaba a ser en su corazón y su alma….

-¿Qué no es obvio? Terminaste de estropear todo mi entrenamiento, la cámara de gravedad está inservible por tu culpa humana- su voz comenzaba a elevarse pero Bulma no se inmutaba por eso, estaba totalmente segura de que esa reacción la llevaría a lo que quería saber- tu torpeza se mete constantemente con mi avance de guerrero y más te vale que te apresures a ver como arreglas esa cámara de gravedad antes de que explote este planeta mientras continúe mi entrenamiento afuera- y con eso se dirigió a la puerta pero Bulma no iba a dejar que esa conversación terminara así.

Algo en su interior le decía que ese no era el verdadero problema, de seguro que todo eso le molestaba pero no era lo que en verdad le hacía enfadar. Las toscas palabras que le dirigía la dañaban y se sentía morir porque a como se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta pensaba que ella no era del agrado de él para nada si no todo lo contrario la odiaba de verdad, ¿que pensaría él si se enteraba de que se estaba enamorando? Bajo la vista pero rápidamente corrió al frente de Vegeta para interponerse entre la puerta y él.

En un tono algo suave y mirándole a los ojos le dijo –Verdaderamente lo siento mucho Vegeta pero no puedes desquitarte con el planeta haciendo tu entrenamiento irresponsablemente, voy a ir a trabajar en la cámara- la incredulidad se coló en el rostro del guerrero y le dirigió palabras bañadas en sarcasmo.

-No podrás arreglarla, eres demasiado ignorante como para hacerlo, solo el viejo puede y tu terminarás matándote a ti misma por fingir ser una científica, me das lastima- ella entre cerró los ojos. Optó por enojarse con él antes de que las lágrimas reclamaran un lugar en donde no deberían tenerlo.

-No, él que da lastima eres tu- respiró un poco por que la garganta comenzaba a cerrársele y con un tono muy seguro prosiguió– y es mejor si muero solo yo en lugar de que te pongas a hacer estragos innecesarios en mi planeta, estoy segura de que la arreglo aun si eso me causa la muerte.

Ahora si había concluido la conversación para ella, se adentró en la cocina dejándolo ahí, no pudo ver la expresión en la cara de Vegeta por que bajó la mirada con la ultima frase que pronunció. Quería un poco de café, lo iba a necesitar mucho para luchar contra los nervios cuando comenzara a asimilar lo que acababa de decir, no quería entrar en ese lugar de nuevo pero no le quedaba de otra, quedaban seis días para que sus padres llegaran y en menos de una hora él podía causar un desequilibrio brutal en el planeta así que no podía darse el lujo de esperar, no había tiempo.

Las manos le temblaban levemente, no sabía que le estaba pasando, tanto dolor en el pecho, estaba confundida. Terminó de programar la maquina para que hiciera un café lo bastante fuerte como para que le supiera amargo pero con toda esa angustia no le daría importancia.

Con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y con su cabello cubriéndole los hombres, lo suficiente para que le tapara la cara y ocultara un par de lagrimas que se abrieron paso en sus mejillas, se arre costo a la cómoda y permaneció así un minuto hasta que….

-¿Y que se supone que te pasa a ti? Esa clase de emociones que muestras siempre es lo que te hace tan débil- la dureza de su voz se había desvanecido un poco.

Ella dejó escapar una risa sin ganas y le respondió- tus cambios de humor me marean. Y no es de tu incumbencia lo que me pasa Vegeta, ya puedes irte- él le torció el gesto en disgusto.

-Yo me voy cuando lo decida así, no por que tu me digas- Bulma caminó hacia él, el estrés no la ayudaba a controlarse y menos ese tipo de comentarios que la hacían sentir como si su palabra no valiera nada.

-Lárgate de la cocina, la casa es bastante como para que puedas desaparecer- paró en frente de él y esperó por la frase de contra ataque.

-oblígame mujer- ella le vio la cólera en sus ojos iba aumentando y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella movió con toda la fuerza que pudo su mano derecha hacia su cara pero él la esquivó con un movimiento que ella ni vio pero seguía parado cerca así que lanzó la otra mano para probar su suerte y tampoco pudo.

Vegeta desapareció y ella caminó en su busca hacia la sala, lo cual era un poco gracioso ¿Cuándo tienes la oportunidad de ver a un ratón persiguiendo a un león? Vegeta apareció detrás de ella y cuando lo sintió en su espalda se volvió para enfrentarlo de la misma manera. Sin embargo esta vez sus manos quedaron aprisionadas en las de él.

Bulma forcejeó para zafarse pero como era de esperarse fue inútil y terminó por cansarse, su corazón latía fuertemente por todo lo que sentía. Una fuerte combinación de impotencia y desesperación más un corazón desesperanzado no la ayudaba mucho. Ya se había rendido y dejó sus intentos para que él desasiera el agarre que tenia en cada una de sus manos. Pero todavía en esa posición intentó empujarlo pero no lo consiguió. Decidió quedarse quieta, no lo miraba pero tampoco agachó su vista.

-¿Te rendiste?- ella le miró cansinamente, a eso se dedicaban todos los días últimamente, una pelea y luego otra, y así continuamente. Sin querer sus piernas se doblaron fue una reacción que no pudo controlar. Que humillante de rodillas ante Vegeta. Cerró los ojos no quería tener que volver su vista hacia arriba para ver la expresión de su rostro. Pero nunca tocaron el suelo. Antes de que cayera él la agarro de cintura y quedaron uno al frente del otro.

Bulma abrió sus ojos y la cercanía la distrajo un poco. Pero repentinamente la incógnita del día rebotó en su mente ¿Cómo se había recuperado casi completamente? Sin moverse y sin hacer nada esperó para ver lo que tenía él en mente.

Vegeta la miró, podía sentir el aliento de ella cerca suyo, comenzaba a aceptar su debilidad emocional por ella. Hace unos minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella sollozaba después de la pelea, se dio cuenta de que no fue cualquier discusión, el daño que sus palabras causaron en ella fue inesperado. Nunca pudo haber imaginado que le importara esa clase de frases que le dijo, por lo general ella solía ignorar todo o simplemente le dejaba claro que esos insultos le tenían sin cuidado ¿Por qué estaba cambiando ahora? ¿Y que era eso que hacía que se sintiera culpable por la reacción?

Ella recargaba su peso en el brazo con el que Vegeta rodeaba su cintura, era extraño pero no se sentía incomoda mas bien estaba intentando grabar cada segundo de cercanía y de ese momento sin insultos, sarcasmo o gritos que pudiera arruinarlo. Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo para que él la tirara al sillón que quedaba a su espalda para que se alejara de él o algo por el estilo.

Bulma reaccionó acorde a sus emociones y comenzó a moverse más cerca de esos labios que con tanta ilusión deseaba probar, ya no había nada que hacer su cuerpo se movía solo por el impulso, primero lento y cuando ya estaba a un centímetro se apresuro porque temía que él se desvaneciera.

Y finalmente sus labios se unieron, él no se movió ni ella tampoco. La sensación de sentir sus labios chocando….para Bulma no tenía palabras y cerró los ojos para dejar que ese instante de tacto quedara tatuado en sus memorias. Vegeta por otra parte abrió los ojos no podía creer que ella hiciese eso y menos que él se lo permitiera. No estaba seguro de qué hacer empujarla o aceptar la indeseada expresión de afecto _"…malditas emociones humanas…"_ pudo escuchar en lo profundo de su mente pero ya no tenía mucho valor , ya no eran solo de humanos, pasaron a formar parte de él…...

* * *

><p><em>NA: Perdón por tardar tantoooooooooo, no estoy muy segura del porque, bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen SU REVIEW ES MUY IMPORTANTE. Entre más tenga más rápido y mejor escribo =)_


	8. Aparta a tu orgullo y se feliz

Bulma disfrutó cada instante de lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que poseía tanto deseo por Vegeta. Por un tiempo comenzó a ser consiente de sus sentimientos pero esto era ridículo. Sentía todo más que nunca, una vez había llegado a pensar que nadie podría remplazar a Yamcha en su corazón, eso era imposible en su mente sin embargo poco a poco fue cayendo con mucha ceguedad en Vegeta. Su corazón, de una manera inexplicable, lo había elegido para ocuparlo y llenarlo.

"…_Soy todo suya…."_ Se pensó cuando se dio cuenta de la situación sin salida en la que se encontraba, otra vez todos sus antiguos miedos sobre el rechazo del sayajin llegaron a sus pensamientos.

Se apartaron unos milímetros y ella lo miró con mucho detenimiento. Quería saber que podía estar pasando por su mente, _"¿se arrepentirá?_" se cuestionó silenciosa y temerosa de la respuesta. A simple vista él parecía que se encontraba en un estado de negación, también pudo percibir fácilmente que ese beso le debía de significar debilidad para él, un guerrero entrenado desde su infancia para gobernar y nada más, eso era absurdo. No era algo digno para los de su raza….

Quería hacerle cambiar, ayudarlo a superar esa crueldad de no poder sentir una de las mejores cosas en la vida. Como lo era el amor.

Una sonrisita medio sarcástica se formó con sus labios. ¿Amor? Esas palabras habían sonado tan cursis en su mente que tenía que reírse de sí misma. ¿Qué sabía ella de ese sentimiento tan confuso? La última vez que pensó amar a alguien fue engañada cualquier cantidad de veces por el mismo sujeto. Yamcha no fue una experiencia muy placentera en cuanto a lo que una relación tan importante se trataba. ¿Por qué considerar que Vegeta podía ser mejor? ¿Por qué creer que él quería tener una relación? Aunque el querer a alguien aparece espontáneamente y sin aviso previo por lo que en realidad no se tiene opción a elegir si se quiere amar o no. Básicamente se esta obligado.

En esos momentos le estaba llegando un recuerdo sobre la típica pregunta que se le suele hacer a las niñas. "¿_Cómo es tu príncipe azul?_" era increíble como a las mujeres se les comenzaba a imponer cosas de ese tipo, igual con el matrimonio. No se podía disfrutar de una infancia sin que ese tema saliera a flote y ser libres del sexo masculino por lo menos en esos tiempos de inocencia.

Su madre, en particular, fue la que le planteó la pregunta de primera. Luego sus compañeras del kínder también hablaban mucho de eso, ya que veían todas esas películas en donde siempre hay una damisela en apuros y luego llega el príncipe derrota al villano y la salva. Movió la cabeza en desacuerdo _"Increíble, así que desde ahí comienza la dependencia de la mujer por un hombre, nunca lo analicé antes" _

Muchas veces intentó ser creativa con sus respuestas pero no lograba convencer a sus amigas que eran más cursis que nadie más en el planeta y le decían que estaba totalmente desubicada en cuanto a lo que amor se trataba. _"Por su puesto unas niñas de seis años lo sabían todo" _se pensó con sarcasmo. Inclusive, se compadecieron tanto de ella que propusieron una pijamada para inculcar todo el conocimiento en Bulma como pudieran.

Claramente podía recordar que vieron una cantidad enorme de películas de ese género y quedó vomitándolas y odiándolas por mucho tiempo, sus amigas nunca pudieron entender la razón por la cual le disgustaba todo lo que tenía que ver con mujeres necesitando ser rescatadas cuando ellas tenían brazos y pies para salvarse solas.

Era muy posible que no le gustaran por que ella siempre se había visto como una mujer fuerte e independiente, inclusive desde niña empezó a formarse de esa manera, por lo cual no quería aceptar ese tipo de "estupideces" que la hacían débil. En eso hasta se parecía a Vegeta, le sorprendía que tuvieran algo en común.

Volvió a ser consciente de su alrededor y alzó su mano para posarla en una de las mejillas de él, todavía no reaccionaba ni decía nada, se estaba poniendo ansiosa al no saber que hacer en esos instantes así que respiró y comenzó a murmurar con un tono muy suave pero temeroso -¿Te vas a retractar?– él notablemente recuperó la "conciencia" con esa pregunta y se estaba comenzando a poner la mascara de "frialdad" para destrozar ese hermoso momento.

En un movimiento rápido y brusco tomó la mano que le había puesto en su mejilla y se acercó más a ella con una mirada dura y seria, y le contestó – ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy fácil?- ella mantuvo su postura, estaba todavía en shock por todo como para experimentar tristeza o enojo ante la pregunta con la que él le contesto.

Oh no. Otra pelea.

-Detén esto Vegeta. ¿Por qué quieres convertir esto en una pelea? Un simple beso, una muestra de cariño, no te hace nada de daño. Aparta tu orgullo por una maldita vez para que puedas conocer los mejores placeres de la vida, que es ser amado- él soltó su mano como si se estuviera quemando. Y la miró desafiante.

-Nunca he pedido eso humana y sinceramente no creo que lo necesite, es inservible para mis propósitos. Nada de valor puedo sacar con eso- y así puso fin a la conversación por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Las palabras de Vegeta eran el rechazo que ella tanto temía pero no le podía creer así de fácil. Si él se sintiera realmente así no la habría dejado acercársele y menos besarlo. Por otro lado también la había rescatado como la damisela que odió con todo su corazón ser, pero también le encantó sentirse entre esos brazos que le otorgaban la dicha de la seguridad.

Bulma bajó un poco su cabeza, lo único que le pedía era que apartara su orgullo solo por unos minutos para aclarar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos pero no la complacía. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. Exhaló suavemente para calmarse y poder expresarse bien.

-No te creo, lo único que escucho es a tu orgullo…-hizo una pausa y se le acercó lo bastante como para sentir el aliento fresco de él en su cara y prosiguió- …no hay porque avergonzarse, nadie te va a juzgar, solo estamos tu y yo. Nadie te va a ver, inténtalo…- terminó susurrando mientras se perdía cada vez más en los oscuros ojos de ese a quien estaba amando con todo su corazón.

En la mente de Vegeta nada de lo que estaba pasando era asimilado, al menos no para su ego y orgullo. Ese comportamiento era una verdadera desgracia y deshonra en potencia en cuanto a lo que su linaje se trataba. ¿Qué clase de guerrero, aun peor en su caso, príncipe, se interesaba en una terrícola? Pero no era solo interés, era algo más fuerte que eso. Lo que experimentaba hacia ella eran legítimas debilidades emocionales, como lo definiría su padre y ella lo estaba controlando e incluso forzando a admitirlas.

Su familia por años seleccionaba a las mujeres con las que los herederos iban a compartir actos de ese tipo, y aun así muchos de estos compromisos, como el de sus padres, nunca llegaban al punto de sentir ni una pizca de emoción uno por el otro. Todo lo contrario el odio era muy fácil de engendrar entre las parejas saijayines. Ni siquiera era posible impresionarse, era muy difícil que surgiera afecto entre los conyugues de su raza por lo mismo.

Tanto hombres como mujeres parecían creados bajo los límites de sus metas, y casi todos coincidían en que ser el más fuertes entre los suyos y destacar en diferentes habilidades y liderazgo, era más importante que otra cosa.

Su orgullo lo había controlado y dirigido hacia la victoria en esa conversación, iba ganando la batalla pero la mujer era más astuta y sacó su artillería pesada. Se le estaba acercando demasiado de nuevo. _"…Esos labios y esos ojos..." _se pensó sin querer. Si continuaba lo que pasó hace unos momentos volvería a ocurrir y sería doble derrota en un día por la débil humana.

-Detente- le dijo él, sonó tan sorprendente para Bulma que la sacó de su trance de adoración por él ya que sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos por unos instantes, como cuando se observa una obra de arte lo bastante interesante como para no quitarle los ojos de encima, Vegeta pronunció esa palabra con un tono que parecía expresar un poco de inseguridad y contradicción a la misma vez.

-¿Eso quieres?- una mini risa salió de su boca y le dijo un tanto dulce -No es como que no puedas detenerme si quisieras ¿Por qué pides lo que puedes hacer por ti mismo? –no esperaba que le respondiera, solo quería comenzar una conversación menos fría como las que siempre entablaban. Los dos ahora se estaban mirando intensamente, Vegeta a su propia manera pero era fácil saber que ahora estaba mostrando más sentimiento que nunca antes en su vida, ya que nunca miró a nadie con unos ojos llenos más allá que la frialdad y la indiferencia.

Bulma estaba muy intrigada por lo que le dijo. No quería besarlo de nuevo, bueno obviamente quería volver a probar esos labios que eran casi como un fruto prohibido hasta el momento, pero quería que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa de hacerlo. Le estaba costando asimilar la idea de tener que dar un paso atrás y alegarse de él, pero tenía bien claro que ella no podía dar todos los pasos importantes en esa relación, en donde le tocaba a los dos tomar riesgos a su propia suerte.

Movió despacio una pierna para retroceder un poco pero Vegeta avanzó rápidamente hacia ella, ahora estaban más cerca que antes. Sus labios se rozaban, cada unos sentía el calor corporal del otro.

La expresión de Vegeta cambio drásticamente volviendo a ser la misma e siempre y la empujó lo suficiente para que cayera en el sillón. ¿A que venía eso ahora? Se paró pero se había ido de nuevo. Ella se dejó caer en señal de desilusión. Faltó tan poco para que él la besara y superara su orgullo…

-¡BULMA!- escuchó un grito varonil proveniente de la cocina – ¿Donde estas?- se sorprendió al oír a alguien dentro de la casa. Se levantó, acomodó su cabello y su falda, y se dirigió a donde su inesperado invitado. Ella entró y alzando una mano en señal de saludo se le acercó más. Estaba tan alterada que estaba segura de que le costaría hablar como normalmente lo haría, segura y directa. Si abriera la boca todo lo que pronunciara sonaría más bien tembloroso e incoherente, pero lo iba a intentar. Respiró para relajarse y le dijo.

-Hola Yamcha ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo y con una sonrisa un poco fingida debido a que ya estaba comenzando a unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Yamcha fue la razón por la cual Vegeta se fue. Increíble, ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa de nuevo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Perdón por no haber escrito antes y por dejar este capitulo hasta ahí y por ser tan corto, intentaré escribir mas rápido la próxima vez. Espero que les guste y que no los decepcione. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan. De hecho estoy sorprendida de que tenga más de treinta comentarios, eso es INCREIBLE y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando miro ese número. :D**

**No quiero escribir muy rápido sobre como se iban confesando sus sentimientos uno por el otro por que los dos tienen un carácter muy difícil de manejar en una historia.**

**COMENTEN, OPINEN POR FAVOR, todo es bienvenido. **

**Gracias y vivan felices. Sami :P**


	9. Martirio de amar

_**(Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen)**_

Bulma no pudo evitar recorrer disimuladamente con sus ojos a Yamcha. Se veía muy apuesto como siempre. Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces cuando él abría la boca lograba que todo ese encanto que deslumbraba a la antigua Bulma que lo quiso una vez, se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. Seguía siendo un completo idiota.

Ella siempre había tenido en cuenta, cuando decidió terminar con Yamcha, que esos tristes y angustiosos momentos después de que una relación de tantos años acabara, iban a ser algo tan común como respirar. Muchas personas, en su gran mayoría, conocían a alguien que representaría una gran espina en sus corazones. Pero a pesar de todo se podía continuar viviendo, no es exactamente el fin del mundo ni siquiera de _tu_ mundo, ella lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Después de la negación a amar de nuevo, su corazón no le permitió cumplir su palabra y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared con Vegeta.

Podía recordar como si fuera ayer que al principio de la ruptura le había sido difícil asimilarlo por que, para su desgracia, hubo variadas ocasiones en donde lo vio con una de las tantas mujeres con las que le fue infiel. Después se acostumbró a la idea de ya no estar juntos y ahora que lo tenía al frente sonriéndole como si intentara conquistarla una segunda vez, le parecía todo un sueño, ¿en serio él fue su novio? Maravilloso, ahora él sería, por el resto de su existencia, un gran manchón en su currículo amoroso…el único novio de tantos años que tubo y ese tiempo solo le sirvió para darse cuenta de que hay muchos hombres más a quien conocer antes de someterse al martirio de amar.

Su madre, tan dedicada y atenta con su hija única, le organizó varias citas a ciegas, a sus espaldas y sin su consentimiento, con varios empresarios que se relacionaban con la Corporación Capsula, pero todos fueron un fracaso total. Solo uno valió la pena hasta que se canso de que él fuera tan perfecto para ella y decidió dejar todo en una bella amistad.

No tenía sentido claro, rechazar a un hombre por el que muchas pelearían por estar en una cita pero simplemente esa Bulma. Cuando la cita terminó, esa noche cuando aclaró todo en una amistad, pensó detenidamente como nunca antes sus acciones, todo lo que la indujo a alejar a ese tipo de ella, y logró deducir que le gustaban mucho los guerreros. Mucho tiempo con Goku y todos los demás le dejaron eso como un requisito para que ser de su agrado o para atraerle.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo dispersa- ella le sonrió y le negó con la mano. Por supuesto tantos años de conocerse era mas que obvio que él pudiera identificar cada una de sus emociones. Era una maldición pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para retroceder y deshacer los momentos que compartieron juntos.

-Me alegra verte Yamcha ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- él rio al principio pero era una de esas rizas que se salen como si tuvieran vida propia, cuando algo te da cólera y te enoja, él metió una mano en su bolsillo pero Bulma pudo ver claramente como lo estaba cerrando con fuerza. Siempre que peleaban pasaba lo mismo, él sabía lo incomoda que la hacía sentir todo ese tipo de expresiones corporales agresivas. El cuerpo de la peli azul se encogía casi por reflejo, debido a que la inseguridad comenzaba a aparecer. Por esa razón él escondía su mano en su bolsillo y así ella no tendría que sentirse amenazada. Pero en realidad Bulma estaba muy perdía en esos momentos como para prestarle atención a Yamcha, ya que lo único en lo que podía enfocarse era en ¿como enfrentaría a Vegeta de nuevo? Todavía tenía tanto que decir. Él le frunció el ceño-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella después de analizar que no lograban encajar todo para saber a que venía tanta furia.

-¿En serio no tienes ni una mínima idea por la cual estoy aquí?-su voz era una combinación de tranquilidad fingida y desconcierto, ella desvió la vista ligeramente y la volvió a posar en los ojos medios coléricos de su ex novio. Le negó con la cabeza dándole oportunidad de explicarle la razón de todo ese pequeño espectáculo que estaba montando en la cocina de su casa-Te esperé por una hora Bulma ¿en serio me querías dejar plantado? ¿No te importan mis sentimientos?- "_Oh claro el mensaje de esta mañana"_ se pensó.

-Primero que todo, eso no era una cita oficial ni mucho menos, aparte no es ninguna obligación mía ir si no quiero… ¡tu me dejaste incontables veces plantada!- hizo una pequeña pausa, Yamcha pudo ver en la cara de Bulma que más bien ella estaba sintiendo como asco hacia él-… si viniste para eso pierdes tu tiempo. Yo no tengo que hacer ni hablar nada contigo Yamcha, eres un magnifico AMIGO pero nada más- enfatizó esa ultima palabra, en el ultimo mes le llegaron rumores de que él tubo el descaro de expandir un rumor, le dijo a toda la cuidad que ella llora todos los días por él y que todavía lo amaba.

Al principio le molestó tanto pero al pasar un rato se le fue olvidando, ella sabia que no era verdad, y siempre la verdad sale a la luz solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él explotara y la viniera a buscar. Por supuesto que Yamcha se estaba muriendo por verla en la palma de su mano pero parecía todo lo contrario, ella lo tenía totalmente dominado.

-¿Ya conociste a otro?- preguntó serio, ella puso cara pensativa y asintió.

-Si creo que si- ella vio como el rostro de Yamcha caía en el piso, de seguro que pensaba que ella se le iba a tirar encima apenas lo viera, "_iluso"_. Él avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros amablemente, casi en un intento de caricia.

-Bulma cariño, no necesitas hacer esto- la peli azul frunció el ceño y le hizo una cara de pocos amigos _"¿hacer que exactamente?"_ se pensó- todos sabemos que hacer celar a la persona que se ama es un acto de inseguridad, no deberías intentarlo, aquí estoy contigo- él hizo la cara más "tierna" que pudo. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba sintiendo toda la repulsión que contuvo por mucho tiempo porque lo apreciaba como amigo por eso no se había dejado pensar mal de él cuando comenzaron los rumores que él mismo invento para su propia conveniencia.

Ya no más amabilidad con ese infeliz que tenía enfrente. ¡Lo iba a matar! Bulma ya iba a decirle algunas palabritas para que se le bajaran los sumos por la fuerza sin embargo toda palabra que iba a ser pronunciada quedó atrapada por que Yamcha la besó.

Bulma abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, intentó apartarlo pero no lo lograba así que le mordió la lengua cuando él pensó que ella abrió su boca para permitirle profundizar el beso, gran error. Yamcha se apartó y se quejó.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Estas loca- Bulma caminó hacia su izquierda en donde se encontraba el refrigerador y lo abrió, tomó varios huevos y los comenzó a tirar, uno tras otro. Él se comenzó a alejar, incrédulo, mientras esquivaba los huevos.

-Eres una basura, lárgate de mi casa y no pienses en volver una vez más- mientras decía todo eso con un tono un poco amenazante, tiró unos diez huevos más, ya varios le habían pegado a él, tenía una cara de desconcierto.

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres? ya me voy, pero tu te lo pierdes Bulma. ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie como yo otra vez!- en ella brotó una mirada de malicia y le respondió con toda la frialdad que pudo.

-Es una amenaza o una promesa, porque esa es la idea que tengo al no querer nada contigo, no quiero toparme con un idiota como tú de nuevo en mi vida- y con eso él la miró con resentimiento e incredulidad, quería decirle algo pero ella le dio en un punto débil, por lo que decidió que no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

Bulma lo miró irse, su respiración volvió a la normalidad pero se estaba mareando un poco. Mucho estrés en los últimos días le estaba pasando la cuenta. Miró el suelo, genial ahora tendría que limpiar.

O tal vez no, a lo mejor encontraría un robot que pudiera hacer eso por ella. Y con su suerte lo encontró en una de las cómodas de la cocina, habían varias capsulas de esa clase de robots. Accionó una y decidió ir a darse una ducha.

Caminó hacia las escaleras y las subió con mucha lentitud. ¿Qué habría pasado con Vegeta? _"Tal vez este en la cámara de gravedad" _se pensó y abrió los ojos en señal de "tengo una idea", esa sería otra oportunidad para poderse acercar.

Desanduvo lo que caminó y se dirigió al patio. Avanzaba con un paso normal pero su corazón se estaba acelerando, quería tenerlo cerca de nuevo, le parecía casi un sueño lo de hacía un rato. Se paró al frente de la entrada de la cámara, no lo vio dentro y no se quería arriesgar a entrar nuevamente ahí. _"Supongo que no tengo tanta suerte"_ se pensó. Decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Miró una vez más en interior pero solo el vacio estaba, se volteó para alejarse y se sobresaltó al verlo parado con los brazos cruzados al frente de ella. Dejó escapar un poco del aire que aguantó por la impresión inconscientemente.

-Vegeta-hizo una pausa y volvió a ver el interior de la cámara, ahora que él estaba debería aprovecharlo para que entraran a ver que tan malo iba a ser repararla…de nuevo, aparte no sabia como comenzar una conversación con él, al menos no del tema que le gustaría que hablaran.

Juntó un poco de valentía al ver que él no tenía planes de hablarle y solo la miraba, entró a la cámara de gravedad, por dicha el día no se había acabado y todavía la luz natural del sol iluminaba el horrible lugar en donde pensó por unos segundos que sería su fin. Ya estaba en la mitad de la cámara de gravedad y se detuvo de pronto. Miró el suelo como intentando unir muchos cabos sueltos. Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo y arrugó el seño en señal de duda.

-Vegeta-dijo de nuevo pero un poco entrecortado, no podía controlar los nervios que se estaban presentando al reanimar la situación de hace al menos unas tres horas en su mente, miró hacia atrás para buscarlo con sus grandes ojos celestes-¿Cómo es que casi no me duele el cuerpo? Recuerdo que caí y no fue exactamente como para que solo me duela un poco las piernas al caminar y la cabeza- él se quedó serio pero se adentró en la cámara de gravedad, paró más o menos a un metro de ella, tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Aunque Vegeta no lo admitiera, ni siquiera mentalmente, la atracción que tenía por la humana era más de lo que podía manejar. Quería estar cerca de ella, a pesar de todos esos inconvenientes con su orgullo. Antes cuando Yamcha entró a la casa se pensó en hacerlo pagar por su importuna visita sorpresa. Pero eliminó el pensamiento al darse cuenta que algo andaba, no exactamente mal pero bien tampoco era una palabra para definir la situación. Desde que la curó presentía a Bulma literalmente dentro de él _"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_ Se cuestionó. Cada una de las emociones que ella experimentaba, podía identificarlas en él y no necesariamente le estaba gustando….o tal vez si. Inclusive se dio cuenta de que la escoria la besó. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta si él estaba en techo? No estuvo ni siquiera cerca de ellos y no les prestó atención porque su orgullo no lo dejaba. Pero igual supo que sentía ella, primero tenía confusión, luego enojo y por ultimo furia.

Pensándolo con más detenimiento ya estaba comenzando a encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Cuando curó a Bulma él utilizó una técnica que su madre le enseñó y como nunca la dejó hablarle mucho en esas clases de curación que le daba en esporádicas ocasiones, no sabía los pros y los contras de dicha técnica, y parecía seguro de que ya los comenzaba a experimentar. Ella aprovechaba cuando su padre no estaba cerca para inculcar un poco de sentimientos en su hijo único, por supuesto que el rey Vegeta no iba a dejar que ese tipo de cursilerías fueran aprendidas por Vegeta y su madre sufrió las consecuencias por revelarse contra las ordenes directas del rey. Lo ultimo que recordaba de ella eran sus lagrimas y sus palabras _–"…eres fuerte así que protege a quien ames hijo…-"_ cuando su padre se enteró de eso, lo sometió a un castigo de un mes de tortura para "sacar" esas debilidades que su madre le dio.

Durante el castigo se juró y fue obligado a hacerlo de todos modos, que al único que protegería sería a si mismo y nada más, cada decisión que fuera más conveniente para él y su nación, en cierta situación, esa sería la que tomaría sin importar lo que pasara con los demás.

Bufó para alegar el indeseado recuerdo.

Gracias a que el estado de ánimo de ella se calmó, él tuvo unos instantes más para seguir analizando las razones por las cuales algo lo unía a ella. _"¿será porque el regalé un poco de mi vida?"_¡Claro! Era obvio, él mismo se encadenó emocionalmente a ella sin querer, pero a simple vista Bulma no parecía capaz de saber lo que él pensaba.

-¡Oye saiyajin! ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí o me vas a responder? Quiero saberlo- demandó la mujer. _"si, ella no sabe lo que me pasa a mi, solo yo con ella"_ afirmó.

-Tal vez lo sepas si reparas la maquina- le dijo para despistarla, todavía intentaba armar una teoría estable que explicara todo, vio como ella se dirigía hacia el panel de control y se puso blanca.

-¿Qué pasó? Lo destruiste completamente, ahora tengo que empezar de cero…- y él la interrumpió en medio de sus quejidos.

-¿Para que insistes en repararla si no puedes? Que terca eres- le dijo con tono despreocupado, ella lo miró con ojos resentidos.

-Por que ya te lo prometí ¿de acuerdo? No retrocedo a mi palabra aunque me cueste la vida- le dijo seria- no puedo permitir que destruyas mi hermoso y preciado planeta solo porque quieres entrenar- estaba bien para Bulma, no le molestaba repararla, simplemente perdió un poco la confianza en sus habilidades como científica y Vegeta con sus comentarios no la ayudaba del todo. Ahora en lo que su mente se estaba enfocando era en ese beso tan asqueroso que Yamcha le dio, quería acordarse de su beso con Vegeta pero no podía.

Vegeta rió por la repuestas porque pudo sentir la determinación de ella, aunque un pequeño nerviosismo la delataba.

-¿Crees que puedes cumplir?- le preguntó retándola- no es como que antes hiciste mucho- ella rechinó un poco los dientes pero eso no pasó desapercibido para él y le dijo.

-A ver sayajin ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan bueno? Eres solo fuerza nada más- le sonrió maliciosa y él seguía serio.

-hmm, considerando que lo dice una humana, tu palabra no es muy relevante ¿sabes? - sus palabras no sonaban groseras sino más bien incitadoras a una pelea verbal como las de siempre, en donde los dos competían para ser el que dé la ultima palabra.

-Pues te digo sayajin estas entre humanos así que los que importamos somos nosotros- Bulma avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Ni toda tu raza junta podrían contra mi- ella desvió su mirada, no temerosa por lo que dijo sino que asustada por si no encontraba algo con que contraatacarlo. Lo miró de nuevo y le dijo muy segura.

-Hablas mucho ¿sabes? No me intimidas Vegeta- estaban muy cerca ahora. Vegeta tenía claro que ella era diferente a casi todos los terrícolas, con más valor e inclusive era muy débil físicamente pero eso no la detenía. Las sabandijas como Yamcha y Krillin tenían algo de poder y sin embargo se encogían de hombros si se trataba de él.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales ella se había ganado su respeto. La peli azul miró sus labios rápidamente.

-No entres en campo minado algo malo puede pasar- ella se puso seria de nuevo hora quería mencionar lo del beso. Lo miró, se sentía algo tonta porque los nervios la estaban acorralando. Él por la conexión que tenía pudo saber como se sentía, no parecía alterada por lo que él le dijo sino por algo más.

-¿Podemos hablar de lo de antes? Se que tu orgullo no se va a dejar pero quiero que lo intentes de nuevo- sonó a una suplica, él alzó una ceja, ya entendía la razón del cambio de humor en la mujer. Se quedó callado para ver hasta donde ella iba a llegar- No te pido que hables específicamente de lo que sientes- no soportó mucho y tuvo que desviar la mirada para continuar- No se como decirlo…- él no se inmutaba, ella estaba apunto de un colapso emocional pero se animó a terminar lo que quería decir-…Vegeta-lo miró a los ojos- ¿soy de tu agrado?- fue lo mejor que pudo decir, él bufó y mantuvo el contacto visual.

-¿Te interesa mi aprobación?- él estaba sintiendo todo el miedo que la envolvía por lo decidió hacerle frente-te he dado muchas oportunidades, debe ser por algo- ella bajó un poco la cabeza y sonrió. Eso fue más de lo que ella esperó.

-Sabes, también me agradas- le sonrió de oreja a oreja, para Vegeta eso fue un espectáculo magnifico, nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa en su vida. Volvió a soltar un bufido pero colocó una mano que la deslizó por la cara de Bulma, sus mejillas de un color algo pálido que comenzaban a tornarse rosado pero era perfecto, quería asegurarse que todas esas "tonteras" como las llamaba su orgullo, no se las estuviera soñando porque, que humillante sería. Retiró su mano y la miró serio.

-No te acostumbres a cosas como estas por que no van conmigo, todavía puedes retractarte- ella no dijo nada pero se le acercó, sus rostros estaban cerca y ella avanzó para besarlo pero él la paró en seco. La miró y la besó.

Bulma medio rió en ese beso un poco más activo que el primero. Ahora los dos pelearían por ver quién tendría el control.

* * *

><p>No se como más los podía acercar, a mi me gusto =) espero que a ustedes también que son los más importantes. Por favor comenten que necesito saber que piensan =) Perdón si se me fue alguna falta de ortografía, suele pasarme.<p>

COMENTEN Y SEAN FELICES =) GRACIAS. Sami =)


	10. Autodefensas caídas

_(Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen)_

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación de cercanía, la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. No podía creer que estaba profundizando un beso con Vegeta. Era irreal, parecía imposible. Y lo que más extrañes le causaba era que parecía un profesional, era cálido, delicado…perfecto.

Al principio se sintió orgullosa de si misma porque le demostraría a él que era mejor en ese ámbito, pero ya estaba derretida y era todo lo opuesto a como lo pensó. Él la estaba dirigiendo y por primera vez, Bulma Briefs, iba a admitir que estaba bajo el control del guerrero.

Tal vez su mente estaría exagerándole toda la escena debido a que llevaba un considerable tiempo sin besar a nadie y menos permitirse tantas cercanías después de que estuvo con Yamcha, no se dejó llevar por nadie de esa manera tan descontrolada y tan profunda, por lo que era aceptable pensar que tal vez estaría sexualmente frustrada y por eso se sentía volando.

Se sentía inexperta, casi nerviosa del acto, era un beso como nunca antes lo había recibido, a comparación con el que Vegeta le estaba dando, los besos de Yamcha se manchaban más y más, pintándolos de negro y confundiéndolos de lo que eran cuando los recibió, tenía la impresión de cuando su ex novio la besaba eran besos básicamente más de lujuria que de amor.

Pero no calzaba del todo porque estaría más acertado pensar eso de Vegeta que de Yamcha, el rudo guerrero con una vida sin muchos valores, sin embargo la seguridad que le daba él era absoluta, dentro en su corazón sabría que tendrían problemas como una pareja normal pero nunca la heriría, nunca le sería infiel como lo fue Yamcha con ella. Eso era un hecho para la peli azul. Después de todo era un candidato muy parecido a ella en muchos aspectos. Sus constantes batallas verbales parecían atraerlos cada vez más, como un imán. Y la prueba de eso eran esos besos que compartían.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo, un miedo que estaba encontrando en la pasión de esos besos que intercambiaban. Sabía que estaría más y más en las manos del saiyajin, estaba a la merced de ese al que nunca se imaginó que le robaría todo su ser y esencia. Aquel que desnudaba su alma con solo una mirada y hacía que su corazón diera vueltas de alegría. Aquel arrogante sin remedio.

Bulma quería permanecer besándolo así por el resto de su vida y no permitir que ciertas dudas se llevaran su felicidad, no quería que eso pasara. Seguir deslizando sus manos desesperadamente por esa espalda tan marcada por el duro entrenamiento en el se había sometido desde niño, era lo que su mente suplicaba por hacer, ya no tenía control sobre sí misma. Así como él lo estaba haciendo con sus brazos, no permitiendo que ni un solo espacio los separara, sosteniéndose uno en el otro como dos pilares. Quería permanecer a su lado por lo que quedara de su existencia porque sabía que él viviría muchísimo más que ella.

Los dos se separaron agitados por un momento, tenían que recuperar el aliento. Bulma le miró y se sorprendió de la mirada que él le dirigía, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca le había visto con unos ojos tan pasivos y tranquilos, a su propio estilo claro pero eso tenía que significar algo bueno. Bulma quiso recobrarse un poco por lo que le habló para permitirse unos momentos para admirar ese rostro tan atractivo.

-Me sorprende que te agites así solo por un beso, saiyajin- respiró profundo asombrándose de su propia asfixia, le sonrió con tanta simpatía que él le sonrió levemente.

-No alardes mucho, que no significa que resistas más que yo, humana- Bulma bufó divertida por el comentario, que se estuvieran besando no significaba que la personalidad de él dejara de ser sarcástica y orgullosa al igual que ella.

Sus rostros permanecían cerca, casi como si fueran uno el espejo del otro, sus emociones se veían reflejadas de igual manera en ambos. Cada uno se veía en el otro y en sus corazones encontraban la felicidad de sentirse de esa manera.

Vegeta en su vida nunca había conocido esa sensación y aún así ya parecía habérsele convertido en una droga que necesitaría el resto de su vida.

Todavía ni asimilaba mucho la situación pero en su mente la estaba comparando con la necesidad que sentía día con día de entrenar, de hacerse más fuerte, era un sentimiento tan poderoso como sus metas de toda una vida.

Era increíble eso que ella lo había hecho sentir aun cuando se juró así mismo seguir su instinto de guerrero siempre primero que nada. Y lo que más lo ponía en el borde de la duda era que estaba disfrutando de esa calidez extraña que se acumulaba con forme la miraba y recibía sus sonrisas.

Bulma acercó su rostro más al de él, le besó primero la frente y le susurró –…sé que no vas a ser así siempre…-su voz sonaba casi como si estuviera avergonzada y algo triste de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de igual modo no se detuvo.

Bajó su rostro y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, entre cerrando sus ojos por el amor que sentía en esos instantes y le miró de frente -…no espero que lo seas tampoco…-sonrió cálidamente un poco mientras observaba el sereno rostro de Vegeta-…pero quiero que me respondas sinceramente algo…- iba a besar la otra mejilla del guerrero cuando terminó de hablar pero Vegeta tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos.

Su expresión facial era más legible que en otras ocasiones pero nunca eran exageradas, nunca faltaban las dudas sobre que clases de pensamientos estarían rondando por su mente.

Solo él tenía ese control sobre sí mismo para no mostrar ni una pizca de sus emociones a los demás, eso era una falla imperdonable en un combate…pero no estaba peleando y ella lo desarmó completamente en unos cuantos minutos, no podía evitar remover esa mascara de hierro que forjó desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Segundos pensamientos sobre esto?- sonó muy directo causando que ella saliera de su ternura para dejar ver una expresión con algo de nerviosismo y se apresuró a contestar.

-No lo malinterpretes Vegeta, no he dicho nada todavía. No tengo segundos pensamientos- le respondió suavemente, posó sus manos sobre las de él que todavía permanecían en su rostro.

-Sabes que no ganarás nada de esto, no te culparía que quisieras retroceder- sus palabras fueron un tanto secas, casi acusadoras.

-¿Te gustaría escucharme sin convertirlo en una pelea? No es momento para que hagas eso- él permaneció serio pero asintió un poco con su cabeza. De todas maneras comenzó a retirar sus manos del hermoso rostro de la mujer que desde hacía un tiempo lo sometía a una lucha interna consigo mismo, tenía la impresión de que no sería bueno. Él comenzaba a recobrar su mascara casi impenetrable a como fluían sus palabras.

Bulma quería evitar que removiera sus manos lejos de ella, le agradaba su cercanía, pero no pudo evitarlo y estaba muy segura que él ni se había enterado de su esfuerzo por anular ese movimiento con sus debiluchos dedos,

- No pongas tanta distancia entre nosotros de nuevo, solo por lo que quiero decirte- agarró con todas sus fuerzas aunque fueran escasas las manos de Vegeta. Este la miró algo serio y detuvo sus manos, comenzaba a hallar gracioso todo eso, Bulma estaba luchando para retenerlo aun cuando sabía que no tenía fuerzas, la analizó por un momento y captó la desesperación que ella emitía, así que decidió darle gusto y mantuvo sus manos junto a las de ella.

Bulma al ver que él accedía a su pedido silencioso, se aferró a las manos de él y las atrajo a su pecho, rodeándolas con las de ella, eran mucho más pequeñas que las de él pero ese no era el caso, sentía como si se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier instante por eso necesitaba al menos una mínima oportunidad de tocarlo para tranquilizarse y acomodar sus ideas para que él no la malinterpretara.

Esperó unos segundos y bajó su mirada un poco, quería confesarle como se sentía, y se sentía estúpida por querer rebajarse a darle a entender todo lo que significaba él para ella cuando ella no sabía si era solo un pasatiempo, era más que obvio, él lo sabía, era muy fácil de interpretar pero no quería que todo fuese asumido, deseaba usar sus propias palabras para hacérselo saber.

-No te burles de mí pero…- comenzó la peli azul pero no podía decirlo, las palabras estaban atoradas en su boca, tomó un poco de aire pero él la volvió a interrumpir.

-No prometo nada, eres un chiste andante, no estoy seguro de contenerme- era obvio que ella estaba perturbada pero le estresaba que él hiciera burla de ella así.

-No te lo tomas en serio ¿verdad?- su voz comenzaba a teñirse con resentimiento, no quería tener una pelea pero estaba lo bastante nerviosa como para que su estado de ánimo se alterara fácilmente, sin embargo se calmó cuando él le dijo.

-No me malinterpretes humana, es solo que no tienes que complicarlo todo, no es necesario, yo puedo leerte fácilmente- _"ya no hay vuelta atrás Bulma, estas atrapada con el saiyajin"_ se pensó.

-… - le miró fijo para descifrar los pensamientos del guerrero, apretó sus manos contra las de él- …pero yo no te leo así de fácil sabes- Vegeta torció un poco el gesto. Bufó fastidiado. La miró un poco seco mientras luchaba con su mente, no quería decirle nada comprometedor, no le era fácil y tampoco se sentía cómodo con ese tipo de cosas. Después de unos segundos dio con algo que lo sacaría del apuro.

-Tengo mis limites- no sonó rudo y tampoco se podía interpretar de una manera en que ella no era importante, simplemente tenía un mensaje subliminal que Bulma captó a la perfección. _"No presiones. No es mi estilo."_ Se pensó ella.

Aun así quería escucharlo decir algo un poco _"cursi"._ No exactamente por ella fuera así sino porque en realidad a veces hace falta escuchar cosas así. Y si Vegeta dijera algo así para ella significaría que era un amor de verdad. Se rió un poco por el martirio que quería hacerlo pasar.

No dudaba que todo eso que pasaba entre ellos fuera realidad pero le encantaría simplemente escucharlo decir algo comprometedor, pero era mucho pedir. Más bien se sorprendía de la amabilidad de los besos que el guerrero le regalaba, se sentía especial porque estaba segura de que ninguna otra mujer los había recibido así.

La peli azul sonrió débilmente casi triste y quiso eliminar el tenso momento en el que se encontraban y con palabras claras y firmes dijo.

-Si te avergüenzas solo tienes que decirlo- dejó escapar una ligera risa. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos pero no le quitó la mirada de encima a ella.

-Me causas más molestia que eso-dijo un poco serio pero siguiéndole el juego.

De pronto un pequeño silencio se formó y fue interrumpido por un gruñido lo suficientemente claro para saber que alguien tenía hambre. Ella lo miró y le dijo.

-Me pregunto quién es más molesto tu o tu estómago, una pregunta muy difícil de contestar- dijo con sarcasmo, se encaminó hacia la salida de la cámara de gravedad. Lo miró incitándolo a seguirla.

Vegeta no le respondió y la siguió, poniendo atención a como la mujer se movía con gracia, el sacudir de sus caderas… Admitió para sí mismo que nunca antes en su vida había conocido a una mujer como ella. Tan hermosa pero a la vez con carácter e inteligencia.

Ambos entraron a la cocina y Bulma paró en seco. Se volteó a verlo le preguntó.

-Es mejor si pido algo de comer ¿no crees?- Vegeta cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho nuevamente. Y esta vez no lo hacía porque fuera una costumbre usual en él, si no porque estaba muy tentado con ella, de deslizar como hacía poco sus brazos por su pequeña espalda y su bien formada cintura, simplemente quería estar más cerca a ella, entonces decidió que sería más seguro mantenerlos prisioneros por si acaso.

Bulma se percató de esa mirada que él lucía. A pesar de estar serio, su gesto no pasaba desapercibido por la genio.

Ahí estaba esa señal que ella quería que él le mostrara. Ahora se sentía muy segura de que él orgulloso saiyajin la quería, todas sus emociones son silenciosas pero ella ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse por completo con el juego de señales que recolectaba poco a poco y ya era más fácil descifrar sus movimientos y gestos.

Ella por su parte deseaba con toda su alma estar cerca de él también, sentir ese cálido cuerpo tan arre costado al de ella, era casi como si se tratara de una adolescente, con todas esas mariposas en el estómago y el hormigueo que recorría el cuerpo por el nerviosismo. Parecía como si fuera su primera vez.

Al no recibir repuesta alguna sobre la comida decidió por su cuenta que ordenaría algo al restaurante favorito de la familia –Lo haré de todos modos- dijo. Se volteó, caminó y usó el teléfono que se encontraba en la cómoda a su derecha, marcó el número.

Una muchacha de voz dulce contestó, ella rápidamente le dijo que era Bulma Briefs y que quería que le enviaran lo de siempre. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que ordenaba algo para que lo llevaran a su mansión. Y siempre cuando llegaban con la _"extra orden_", Bulma les pedía que la llevaran a la mesa de la cocina y más de uno no podía evitar soltar una mirada curiosa sobre quien se iría a comer todo eso, si nunca había rastros de que los Briefs fueran a dar una fiesta.

Bulma colgó la llamada cuando la muchacha le aseguró que su orden llegaría dentro de una hora lo máximo. Era mucha comida como para que la prepararan más rápido que eso.

En el interior de la mujer se oían gritos que rogaban tirársele al saiyajin y nunca despegarse de él por ningún motivo. No quería parecer una fácil y no lo era pero con Vegeta todo era muy diferente. Sus murallas contra la tentación física caían más rápido que nunca.

-En una hora- fue lo único que le dijo a él y decidió que se daría una ducha fría para calmar sus nervios. Quería que Vegeta dijera algo que detuviera su camino hacia las gradas pero nada se escuchó.

Vegeta se quedó mirándola como se alejaba y desaparecía por las escaleras. Tal vez él también tendría que irse pero a entrenar, ya había desperdiciado suficiente tiempo.

Quiso mover su cuerpo hacia el patio para calentar pero sus pies lo llevaron hacia un lugar en donde estaba seguro que perdería la esencia de quien había sido durante toda su vida.

Siguió el camino por el cual Bulma se encontraba, con paso seguro aun así sabiendo que era lo que podría pasar allí o no pero ya no había vuelta atrás… de todas maneras él personalmente no quería detenerse.

Llegó a la puerta de ella y la abrió. Cuando miró al frente se sorprendió de lo que estaba a su vista, un ángel en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Bulma estaba parada al frente del guerrero con un rostro que no escondió su sorpresa al ver al guerrero en la puerta de su cuarto. Sus mejillas comenzaban a colorarse con un rojo encendido y colocó sus manos sobre la toalla que la cubría, sintiendo miedo de que un pronto a otro se callera.

-¡Vegeta!- quiso sonar como si estuviera molesta pero sonó más como asombro…

¿Qué pasará? -_- …si lo sé perdón no debí dejarlo hasta ahí, pero esta vez tengo que decir que estoy totalmente libre de aquí hasta febrero si Dios quiere, lo que significa que actualizaré muy pronto, espero que les haya gustado y por favor ¡COMENTEN! No importa si no les gustó, por favor digan mis errores que de ellos aprendo.

Gracias por su apoyo ¡en serio! Tengo muchísimos comentarios… 52 son muchísimo más de lo que he esperado. Me alegra mucho que hayan tantas personas que me lean =)

Vivan lo más felices que puedan porque la vida es un poquitín más fácil así =)

Atte: Sami =)


End file.
